Remember and Live
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a sequel to my FF "The Paper". Sgt. Harrison Scott, with David Rossi's help, travels to Washington DC to finally get something done. That also allows him to re-connect to my OMC Zach Hotchner and all of the rest of CM gang. And I do mean ALL of the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After I wrote **_**The Paper**_**, I knew this one would be my next with this ensemble. So yes, it is a sequel. And honestly, I've been licking my chops to get at it for five months. I wanted to write this one. But I want the timing to be right for a specific reason. Given my respect and affection for members of the military, that should bear out soon.**

**As always, this FF is completely written. You will get a chapter a day; barring my usual fights with FF posting issues. However, I've stuck by that promise for over two years now. I'm not backing down or letting go of it. *Knightly bow to mentor for that sage piece of advice***

**All CM characters, whether cast or guest actors, are the sole property of Criminal Minds, CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions. I take great pride in the OMC that is my own.**

Chapter 1

Harrison Scott sat relaxed in his seat on the airplane winging east. Seat 5C, in the first row of coach class, that had been selected for him, compliments of his friend David Rossi; the friend he was going to see. Dave had told him about commercial flights via their emails. _Do you want to look out the window or do you want to be able to get up and move around easier_ Dave had asked him. His age was kicking in a bit, and using the head was more prudent than sight-seeing at thirty thousand feet plus.

He smiled. This whole grand plan started the day he got his second paycheck. He was still at New Directions, yet comfortably settled into one of their dorm rooms and thankfully, without a roommate. He knew that the staff had arranged that. He had found a job at a local mega-complex, with the help of the New Directions staff, at a home improvement store that supported New Directions. They welcomed the seasoned carpenter into their building department. And it was five blocks away from the New Directions campus. He walked to work most days. On the ones there was rain, _much against the lyrics of a '60's song I remember_ Harry once said to one of the staff members that drove him.

Harry would work his schedule and do counseling at New Directions in his off time. His days were filled and usually ran twelve to fourteen hours, depending on his job and his counseling hours. And as much as he loved his job; getting back again to help young carpenters make decisions on what they needed for their project, he loved the counseling more. He was just simply content. Plus he got some down time for himself, usually spent surfing the channels of the TV he had in his room. It had been many, many years since Harrison Scott had watched TV.

But one thing ate at him inside; one thing. He told Rossi about his ache, deep in his chest; an ache that plagued him. Dave emailed him back. _I've got the solution less than thirty minutes away from my home. Why don't you come and take care of that ache?_

Through subsequent emails, they worked out the details. Dave made the flight reservations through his personal travel agent. Yet, through Harry's demands, and almost dire threats of loss of his life, Dave agreed that he would accept the cashier's check that Harry would send to him to pay for the reservation. _Damnit Dave, I'll bunk in with you but I pay my own way getting there_. Dave knew Harry's pride and quickly agreed.

Jake Moreland, learning of Harry's plan was all in and gave him a ride to LAX.

As the plane gently reached its cruising altitude, Harry settled into his seat. Having talked with some of the other staff that had flown before, he had saved enough for a piece of rolling luggage from one paycheck, which he bought at the discount chain store next door to work. A couple of paychecks later, he bought the carry-on bag that held his meds for his high blood pressure and arthritis; along with his book.

He loved the counseling he was doing with his fellow veterans. He loved his job, being back in the building industry but without the physical burden to his body. Yet, his day truly started with the counseling sessions with his fellow vets. But their stories began to weigh on him and about six weeks before this trip, he had shared that with Jaci, his counselor.

"Harry, you're doing a great job with all of them but I know it's tough on you," she smiled. "You gotta find something to distract you when you're done before you go to sleep. Watch some TV; write in a diary, read a book…"

"Jaci, I used to love to read."

She smiled. "So find a book to read."

When Harry, a few weeks later, at the same store where he bought his luggage, he found _the_ book, Jaci looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Really Harry? A book about what the Marines that went through in World War II. My grandpa was a Marine. He was in the third assault wave at the Canal; that's all of the rest of us in the family know. He wouldn't share anything more. He took that memory to his grave."

Harry softly smiled. "It's what I need." She shrugged and let it go, keeping a sharp eye on him for the next couple of days. She didn't need to worry. Harry knew himself. He looked more rested than he had in weeks. He smiled at her when she questioned him about it. "I've learned to relax reading again. It's special."

The pilots had shut off the seatbelt sign as Harry pulled out his book. Yet through his talks with people around New Directions and Dave, he kept his buckled, just loosing it a bit. He reached into his carry-on bag and pulled out his book. One of W. E. B. Griffin's Brotherhood of War series. _The Corps; Book 1_. He dove into his bookmark, started reading and got lost.

Sometime later, he felt the plane begin to bounce at bit. He remembered Dave's hint in his last email the night before. _Harry, hit the head before the plane gets to the turbulence over the Rocky Mountains_. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, setting his book into his seat.

A flight attendant, just going through first class saw him get up. "Sir, is there something you need?"

"No ma'am; I'm just going to head to back of the plane to use the facilities," he smiled.

She smiled back, gently grabbing his arm, noticing the graying of his beard and hair. "I've got one closer," she smiled, pointing to the bathroom in the first class section. "I won't tell if you don't," she winked at him.

Harry nodded his thanks to her with a large smile and headed forward. When he returned to his seat, he picked up his book, re-buckled his seat belt and settled back in.

Thirty seconds later, the pilot came over the intercom to announce he was turning the seatbelt sign on "due to the usual turbulence of going over the Rockies." Harry smiled at Dave's advice.

As the jet got into clear air again, the plane ride was smooth, Harry put his book in his lap and conked a bit with his usual one hour afternoon nap. He did that every day, between work and counseling sessions.

When he woke, he went back to his book and got totally absorbed again. The next thing he felt was the pressure on his ears. His only flights before were into and out of then Saigon in the early 1970's, serving his tour of duty in the jungles of Vietnam. Yet he recognized the sensation. _We're starting to land_ he smiled to himself.

He had looked forward to this weekend since the day he had sent David Rossi the check. He needed this weekend.

-00CM-

Zach Hotchner leaned against the tailgate of his truck in a polo shirt, cargo shorts and sandals. _My baby_ he thought. Two, soon to be going on three years later, he was still extremely proud of the vehicle his dad had bought for him. He looked up to see the kids coming out of the school building and spied the reason why. He let out a whistle that only one person would recognize and crossed the street to the sidewalk of the school.

Jack looked around and then saw him. "Hey Z-man! What's up?" he smiled as the aide, getting the kids on the busses smiled at Zach as well.

Zach approached the two of them. "Hey Tara," he smiled his bright, now totally handsome grin at the aide, pulling Jack to him. "Change in plans. Jack and I need to make a detour. Do you care if I grab him?"

"Not at all Zach; you know better. I'll let Joanie know."

"Thanks Tara. Have a great weekend."

She smiled. "You boys as well."

Jack slid his hand into the offered one of his big brother as they crossed the street in front of the school and made their way to Zach's truck.

Zach got to his driver's side door, clicking the lock open. He opened his door and then the half door that Jack used to get into the backseat of the truck. He knew better than to help Jack get in and buckled up. _Mr. Independent_ Zach smiled.

Once Jack was in and secure, Zach shut the back door and climbed into the driver's seat, shutting his own. "Z-man, what's going on?"

Zach smiled at his brother in his rear view mirror. "We're covering for Uncle Dave."

###

**A/N: The Canal is US Marine lingo for the Battle at Guadalcanal in WWII, one of their bloodiest. Saigon is now Hanoi City. I could say more, but I'll just bite my tongue.**

**A very special thank you to cinnysangel and my mentor Thn0715 for recommending the author I referenced in this chapter. I sent out a shout out looking for a book like this. They responded. I told you ladies! It was gold and fit perfectly! Hugs and luvs to ya both!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the favorite or following alerts! I truly appreciate them all!**

Chapter 2

Jack looked around as he quickly noticed they weren't heading home. "Zach, what's happening?"

Zach smiled at him as he pulled onto the freeway. "Jack, I told you; were backing Uncle Dave," he smiled in the rearview mirror. "And just maybe, a surprise for you." Zach smiled more broadly at his brother.

"Zach, what kind of 'prise?"

Zach laughed. "If I told you that Jack, how much of a surprise would it be?"

"None Zach," Jack smiled.

"Boom," Zach said with a smile back at his brother in the mirror. Zach quickly made his way up the freeway and took the exit to Reagan International.

"Zach, we're going to the airport?" While Jack's reading skills were off the charts, thanks to the time that their dad, he and Jess had put in with Jack, Zach knew that Jack only recognized the airplane symbol on the exit sign. Yet, he marveled that his little brother put that together so quickly.

"Yup we are Jack," Zach smiled in the mirror to his brother. "It's really special." He pulled into the airport, got into the parking garage, luckily found a spot near the building doors and opened the truck door for Jack. He was greeted by Jack's steadfast Hotchner glare that at nearly seven years old, he had down. _Down cold_ Zach laughed to himself. Zach waved at Jack as he unloosened his seatbelt. "Come on bro; it's not a surprise if I tell you. You just have to trust me." Jack climbed out.

Zach shut the truck doors, clicking them locked with his keypad on his key ring. He took Jack's hand and guided him into the baggage area.

When they got in, Zach noticed Jack starting to do his "happy dance" aka _I've got to go bro_. He hustled him into the nearest restroom. When they came back out, Zach studied the flight information monitors. He smiled at Jack. "You're surprise has landed and is in the building."

Zach, holding Jack's hand, guided him to a set of escalator steps that were near the baggage carrousel that corresponded with the flight Zach was told by Uncle Dave. Jack, with his hand in his big brother's, looked at him. "Zach? When will I know about my 'prise?"

Zach smiled at him and rubbed his head, looking up at the escalator bringing arriving passengers down. "I'll tell you Jack." He kept watching the escalator. About 10 minutes later, a wide smile spread across his face and he rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Your surprise is just about to walk through the door."

Harry walked through the sliding Plexiglas security door and looked around, a bit worried. He didn't see Dave. Then he heard, "Harry, over here." He looked around and noticed Zach Hotchner standing with a young boy that had to be Jack. A smile raced across his face. He walked up to the two of them.

Zach held out his hand, which Harry happily shook. "Hi Harry; it's great to see you again." They shared a heartfelt hug.

Jack squeezed Zach's hand tightly, getting his attention. Zach smiled at him and then looked at Harry. "Sergeant Harrison Scott, this is my brother, Jack. Jack, this is Sergeant Harry."

"Sergeant Harry with the dog tags Zach? Really," he asked, with a large smile.

"This is him, Jack."

Harry bent down to shake Jack's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jack," he said as they shook hands. "You're a pretty special guy from what I've heard."

Jack shook his head. "You're the special guy Sergeant Harry. Your dog tags are just the bomb for Zach and me!" Harry smiled proudly looking at Zach. Zach guided him over to the baggage carousel.

Harry looked at Zach as they waited for the luggage to begin to show up. "I thought Dave was meeting me?"

"They're out on a case in Portland, Oregon. Uncle Dave called me this morning and asked me if I could pick you up. The team is getting close and he and dad feel they'll be home tomorrow morning doing a red-eye on the jet."

"The jet?"

"Yeah," Zach smiled, "the team has a Bureau Gulf Stream for their use."

"My tax dollars at work," Harry noted.

"Actually, it's cheaper than commercial and gets the team quicker to the cases when they are called out. And since they travel so much, the Bureau understands that and wants them to get home quicker to their families. The job they do is appreciated by the higher ups." He rubbed Jack's shoulder. "We appreciate that too," he smiled at his brother.

Harry smiled, nodding his head. "Hey Sergeant Harry," Jack excitedly piped up, "we even got to meet the President and the Director last summer!" Harry looked at Zach. He explained the softball game between the BAU and POTUS' Secret Service detail as the carousel beeped its warning and then started turning. The luggage began to flow down the chute.

"Bottom line Harry; you're bunking with us guys tonight," Zach smiled. Harry looked at him. "Do you really want to stay at Uncle Dave's all by yourself? I mean, you can if you want. I've got a key…."

Harry cut him off. "No thanks Zach," he smiled. "I'd enjoying bunking in with you guys tonight." They smiled at each other.

Harry asked Jack about his school day, which got him full buy-in with his new young friend. As Jack rattled on about his day, Harry noticed his bag coming and pointed to it. Zach reached for it and pulled it off before it got to Harry. He smiled, "I've got the bag if you've got Jack," pulling the handle up.

"Deal," Harry smiled, holding out his hand for Jack to take. Jack happily took it and they walked out to the parking garage. As they entered the DC area late May air, Harry dressed in the suit coat, dress shirt and pants that Dave had bought him last fall, looked at Zach.

Zach smile at him. "Welcome to our world. It's not your SoCal heat. But my ride is just down this row and the AC works." They walked to Zach's truck.

Harry smiled as they approached the vehicle. "Pretty sweet ride ya got there Zach," Harry proudly said.

"Yeah, Sergeant Harry; dad bought it for him so he had a good ride to take care of me," Jack proudly said.

Harry squeezed Jack's hand. "Why don't you just call me Harry Jack?" Jack smiled at him. "And that's pretty cool. Sounds like you, Zach and your dad are a great team."

"We are Harry," Jack beamed as Zach unlocked the doors and opened the two doors for Harry and walked to the passenger side of the truck.

He opened the passenger door and then the half door. "JP, get in there." Jack climbed up on the foot rail of the truck and then into the backseat. Zach pushed down the handle of Harry's bag and set in on the floor on the driver's side. "Harry, why don't you take your suit coat off?" Harry smiled, putting his carry-on bag on the seat and then pulled his suit coat off, neatly laying it over his carry-on.

Zach shut the half door and moved to his door as Harry shut the half door, climbed in and shut his door. Zach pulled his cell out and sent a quick text to someone he knew was waiting for that message as he crossed turned the engine over to get the AC working. As Harry reached for his seatbelt, Zach closed his door, he checked to make sure Jack was buckled in. He buckled his seatbelt.

They made their way to the exit area where people paid for the parking. Harry started to reach for his wallet. Zach shook his head. "This is on Uncle Dave." As he approached, he pulled out his wallet, grabbed the card that Dave had given him and ran it through the scanner. The machine spit out a receipt seconds later, which Zach put in his wallet along with the card. Harry looked at him. Zach smiled. "It may be on Uncle Dave's bill, but I still prove it to him."

"Dave gave you one of his bank cards?"

"Yeah; there's a four legged reason why that started," Zach smiled. "You'll meet him in a bit." He looked at Harry. "I think you can figure out the rest." Harry smiled with a nod of his head as Zach looked at Jack smiling in his rearview mirror as he pulled onto the freeway heading for home.

As they headed down the freeway, Harry clamped on hand on Zach's shoulder. "I read the newspapers; mainly online now," he smiled. "You Patriots of George Mason did pretty well in the NCAA baseball tourney. Elite Eight and lose 4-3 in the final game. That had to be tough."

"Dad, me and Uncle Dave were there. It sucked Harry." Zach gave Jack the Hotchner glare in his rearview mirror. "Sorry Zach; you gonna tell dad?" Jack had got in trouble with his dad earlier in the week for using the "s" word.

Zach looked at him for a split second, keeping his eyes on his driving and the traffic around. "I'll let it slide this time Jack, because dad just talked to you about using that word. You use it again; you're busted little brother." Harry smiled at the dynamic of the two brothers; especially the responsibility that Zach took on with his brother. _He'll make a fine father one day_ Harry thought. _Goodness knows he'll have the experience_.

"Actually, Harry, Coach Taylor in the locker room after the game put it in perspective for all of us." Harry looked at him. "We're a really young team; there's only two seniors and four juniors."

"Wow, Zach that's almost unheard of for D1."

"Tell me about it Harry. And we started out 0-5. But we hung together as a team, believed in Coach T and the staff, each other, and started putting it together. We peaked at the right time, but we were just too young. Some mental mistakes on the bases, an error there…" Zach shrugged his shoulders. "Bottom line Harry that Coach pounded across to us? We should be proud to get as far as we did." He smiled. "And to a player, we walked away with that feeling."

Harry looked at him. "I followed your stats Zach. They were off the charts."

Zach shrugged. "I don't worry about my stats. I'm just there to contribute to the team. But we've got a really good future ahead of us. And we take stock in that as well." Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Zach, tell Harry 'bout your big 'prise when you started training for the season." Harry looked at Zach.

"I didn't tell you that in my emails did I?" Zach smiled. Harry shook his head. "I walked into the first day of training camp and my old coach, the one that honed my skills as a catcher when I was a kid, Mike Jefferies, was Coach Taylor's new catcher's coach." Zach smiled as he looked at Harry. "It was like being home; and simply huge for me."

Harry looked at Zach. "He means a lot to you."

"Harry, I wouldn't be the catcher I am without him."

"Dave told me you told all the pro teams to not bother drafting you out of high school." He rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Keeping a promise?"

Zach just smiled. "Harry," Jack piped up. Again. "Zach made the Dean's List again. And while playing ball!"

"How many credits did you carry Zach?"

Zach blushed at bit. "I told dad I would take it easy; but I still carried 15." He smiled at Harry with his nonchalant shrug. "I do have a promise to keep." Harry rubbed his shoulder more, so very proud of the young man he was with.

Zach tooled his truck off the freeway onto the exit to get them home. The three of them all happily chatted. "Hey Zach! What's for dinner tonight? I'm getting hungry," Jack said.

Harry looked at Zach, shaking his head as he drove through the streets. Zach smiled. "Welcome to dad and I's world."

Harry laughed. "Looking at you, your dad is getting round two." Zach laughed and nodded his head.

"Jack something really special for Harry." Zach reached the block for home, pushed the button to get the garage door up and pulled in. "Jack," he said as he shut his truck off, "you know what you need to do first, right?"

Jack looked at him in the mirror. "Take care of someone that has the pee dance. Got it Zach." Zach smiled at Harry and they all got out. Zach grabbed Harry suitcase after letting Jack out, grabbing Harry's luggage, while he grabbed his suit coat and carry on. They went to the door in the garage. Zach got it unlocked; Jack went in first and got the security system shut off as Zach pushed the button to shut the garage door down.

As they walked in, both the boys slipped off their sandals. Harry noticing took his shoes off as well.

Mudg met them at the door, happy to see them home, but a bit leery of the new person. Jack rubbed his head. "Hi Mudg!" Mudg barked a welcome home to his bud and gave Jack his usual "kiss" on the ear. "Mudg, this is Harry; he's a good guy," Jack said, rubbing his back. Mudg looked at Jack and then gave Harry another look. His tail started wagging again, and he barked a welcome to Harry, who beamed at the exchange. Harry gave Mudg a rub as Jack led him out the door to do his "thing".

Zach showed Harry into the house and took him up the steps to the guest room. "Make yourself at home Harry," he smiled. "At least for the night."

Harry smiled. "I noticed the bathroom across the hall."

Zach smiled, nodding his head, and left him to go into the kitchen. About ten minutes later, Harry walked into the kitchen in jeans, a cotton shirt that buttoned in the front and barefoot. Zach looked at him, working at the kitchen island, as Harry made himself at home in on the chairs at nook counter. He smiled, "I like being barefoot too."

Jack came into the kitchen as well with Mudg and his book bag. "Jack, why don't you take your book bag to your room and give Harry a tour of the house?" Jack smiled at the prospect of being a big guy and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on Harry; I'll show you all around." Harry and Zach shared a smile.

Zach worked on cutting up the little red potatoes for Harry's special meal. His cell rang in the pocket of his cargo shorts. Expecting a call from Dave, he was still smiled at the caller ID.

"Hi Beth; wassup?"

"Not much; what's up with you and Jack?" Zach told her about getting Harry at the airport and then filled her in the team's progress with the case.

"Yeah, I got a text from your dad a couple hours ago."

Zach smiled, "And part of that was 'check in with the boys'."

She laughed. "Yes it was. What's for dinner?" Zach outlined his plan. "Ohhhh, I'm jealous! I love that dinner of yours."

"You're welcome to join us Beth."

"Thanks Zach. But since your dad is out of town, I'm meeting a girlfriend of mine for dinner."

"Cool; have fun," he smiled. They chatted for a bit more as Harry and Jack returned to the kitchen. Zach let Jack talk to Beth for a second.

Zach looked at Harry. "Can I get you something to drink? We've got a jug each of lemonade and tea in the fridge."

Harry smiled. "How 'bout an Arnie Palmer," he smiled. "And hey, pretty cool spread you have downstairs.

"Coming right up," Zach smiled back. "And yeah, dad tripped me out in more ways than the truck." Jack, having ended the call with Beth, climbed up into the chair next to Harry, handing Zach's phone to his brother. Jack enjoyed a quick lemonade and then headed to the backyard with Mudg.

Zach joined Harry in having an Arnie as they caught up with Zach doing his dinner prep of the potatoes, getting the oven heated up. When he finished, he put the red potatoes in. Harry just looked at him. "You boys eat at your own time."

Zach smiled. "Jack and I can eat anytime. And besides, when's the last time you ate? Breakfast? And California time?" Zach added the green bean casserole.

Harry nodded. "It has been a while," he smiled.

"It's OK Harry. Jack and I can have ice cream later." Zach pulled out the skillet, put some oil in it and got it heating. He went to the door on the deck and whistled for Jack and Mudg. They both piled in a minute later, hot and thirsty. Zach had refreshed Mudg's water while talking with Harry. Jack grabbed some more lemonade, with Harry helping him, as Zach started the main course. After Jack finished, Zach chased him into the bathroom to wash his face and hands.

Harry ambled over to the stove as Zach worked. "What is that?"

Zach smiled. "Fresh caught and flash frozen crappie filets, compliments of us guys and dad. Hope you like fish," he said looking at Harry, who nodded his head.

Jack buzzed in. As he and Harry set the table in the nook, Jack regaled him with the story of their fishing weekend with Merrill and Sela at their cabin in southern Ohio.

The three of them sat down at the table as Harry nearly salivated at the spread laid out.

###

**A/N: Yes, I have some explaining to do. Elite Eight is the semi-finals in NCAA (National Collegiate Athletic Association) baseball playoffs. That's college baseball playoffs. Only four teams make it to the Final Four, like basketball. D1 is Division 1, the highest division, or level of play, in sports sanctioned by the NCAA. 0-5 means the Patriots lost their first five baseball games.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach looked around the table. The fish and red potatoes were completely gone. He spooned out the last two bites of the green bean casserole to polish that off. There was one slice of garlic cheese bread left. The three of them had worked through most of the Jell-O salad he had made that morning. _I'd call this meal a success_ he smiled to himself.

Harry and Jack helped with clean up and they went outside to sit on the patio outside Zach's door to enjoy the evening, as it cooled down. Harry enjoyed watching the brothers play catch with their gloves and a baseball, still barefoot, like him. He smiled contently. Zach had his catcher's glove while Jack had his regular fielder's glove. Harry walked to Zach. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry."

"You relief pitch too right?"

Zach shook his head. "I'm the teams' closer."

"Either way, what kind of speed do you have on your fastball?"

Zach shrugged. "I can get it up there to 89. My strength in relief pitching is not blowing hitters away. I like to fool them out of their socks," he coyly smiled.

"What's your repertoire?"

"Fastball, curveball, change up and slider."

"Can I see them?" Zach smiled, handing his catcher's glove to Harry. Jack tossed the ball to his brother, walking off the distance between the batter's box and the pitching mound. As Zach looked at Harry, with Jack approaching him, he was trying to bend down in a catcher's crouched stance. "Harry don't; we've got a solution." _Damn this kid is good_ he thought.

"JP, go in the garage and get the big while bucket that dad uses to water the plants." Jack took off and then reappeared. "JP, turn it upside down and set it on the ground." Jack did has Zach asked, looking at his brother with a question. "Jack, Harry has bad knees. He can sit on the bucket without doing a catcher's crouch." It was hard to say who smiled bigger; Jack or Harry, who planted himself on the bucket.

"What do you want first?"

Harry flashed his index finger down. Zach looked at him. "Give me a target," he smiled. Harry held the glove in front of his chest to get Zach's fastball. He zipped it in, following the routine of a relief pitcher with no wind-up and pitching from the stretch. As the ball popped into the glove, Harry felt the sting. He threw the ball back to Zach and then pulled the catcher's glove off his hand, shaking his hand out. "Give me a sec, OK Zach?" he said, shaking his hand, laughing a bit.

Jack laughed himself. "Cob can get it up there, can't he Harry?"

"Cob?"

"Yeah, that's Zach nickname. It's short for Cobra. When he's playing ball, he's like a Cobra." Harry eyed Zach. _Yup, I can see that. A kid, with what's happened to him can hide and fool you; and then strike hard_.

"The name fits Zach," Harry smiled. He got the big ass Hotchner grin in return. Harry pulled the glove back on and flashed two fingers for the curve ball in between his legs. Mudg, being the hunting dog he was, was off stalking some ducks that swam on the river that flowed nearby the Hotchner's backyard.

"Which side Harry?" Harry looked at Zach.

"Harry," Jack said, "which way to do you want the curveball to break? In on a leftie or out on a rightie?"

Harry looked at Jack. "You know that much?"

"Yup," Jack proudly smiled. Harry flashed the two fingers again to his right thigh. _Let's see how the kid can throw to lefties_. Zach nailed his glove with a curveball that had Harry shaking his head. Harry softly tossed the ball back to Zach who wasn't wearing a glove. He gave Zach three fingers. _Now I get to see the change up_. Zach nodded and gave him the pitch.

Harry watched in awe as the ball approached his glove. When the ball hit his glove, it felt like a feather landing in it, yet Zach made it look like a fastball coming. He smiled. "And it's all from the same arm delivery spot," he smiled at Zach.

Zach smiled back. "Great eye Harry. I learned that from good coaching."

"OK, give me the bad one."

Zach zipped off the slider fastball. Harry had played a lot of baseball in his time. But he had never seen that pitch. He quickly adjusted his glove to catch the pitch that started waist high and then slid off to his left as it crossed the imaginary home plate of the backyard. Harry smiled and shook his head. _Damn this kid has talent_. "Hey Zach; can you throw a split finger fastball? I've never saw one of them as well."

Zach gave him the big ass Hotchner grin again. "You scouting me for the opposition Harry?" Harry shrugged with a smile. "The pitching coach worked with me all season to get that one in. I just don't trust it yet. I haven't got the grip exactly down, so I can put it in the dirt. I won't do that to my catcher and make him work that hard to protect the plate. Especially if there are runners on."

Harry smiled. "Still thinking like a catcher?"

"Yup," Zach smiled back. He gave Harry the pitch. He shook his head at the break it took, dropping like a rock just as it was about to reach his glove.

Just about that time, with sun starting for its nightly march to its west horizon bed, the mosquitoes came out in force. Zach chased Harry and Jack inside, whistling for Mudg. Harry and Jack went in through the patio door to Zach's lair. Zach grabbed the bucket and Mudg followed him into the garage. Zach locked the backdoor of the garage and went to his den. "We don't need to put up with them." He reached for the remote to his TV and turned on the Nats baseball game for Jack, looking at his watch_. It's Friday; Jack can stay up a bit_ later he thought

They sat around, enjoying the game, the three of them on Zach's couch. Jack yawned. "OK bro, time for a shower."

"Zach, Harry's watching the game down here. Can I shower in yours?"

Zach smiled. "Sure JP; run upstairs, get your jams, clean underpants; your towel and wash rag." Jack zipped up the steps as Mudg did his two circles and curled on the floor a bit away from the ceiling duct of the AC vent in Zach's den.

Harry shook his head at the dog. "He's Dave's right?" Zach nodded. "He sure knows how to make himself home here."

Zach smiled. "He's here a bit too often Harry." Harry looked at him. "Jack and I take of Mudg when dad and Uncle Dave are out on a case." Harry smiled, a bit sadly that this was part of these two special boy's lives. Zach read his thoughts. "They're our real life super heroes. We do this, as best we can, to support them."

"Zach, I'd say you boys do it damn well," Harry smiled. Jack sailed back down the steps with everything in his arms that Zach asked. Zach rose off the couch and helped him into the bathroom.

Zach looked back out the door. "Need anything Harry?"

"Another than you taking care of your brother, no," he smiled. He got the Zach big ass grin again. The boys emerged fifteen minutes later, with Jack curling up on the couch next to Harry. He pulled him in his arm with a smile. Zach, walking out of the bathroom, ran upstairs to take Jack's towel and wash rag to the bathroom. He walked back in his den to see Jack curled up with Harry on the couch.

He sat down next to them. "Chocolate malt Jack?" Jack lifted his tired head off of Harry's chest to smile. Zach pointed at the TV. "The game is in a commercial. Get it going upstairs."

Jack raced up the stairs, with Mudg waking, following behind. Zach grabbed the remote and shut his TV down as he heard Jack get the TV on upstairs. He looked at Harry. "You in on the chocolate malt biz?" he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me Zach," he said, rubbing Zach's shoulder. The two them headed into the kitchen as Jack curled up on the couch to watch the game. Zach pulled his mother's "old fashioned" blender out of the cupboard.

Harry smiled. "I remember that."

Zach returned the grin. "I think mom and dad got it for a wedding present. She didn't use it much. But it sure works for us guys," Zach winked. "You a shake or malt man?"

"I'm a chocolate malt man, just like you guys," he smiled. Jack was into the ballgame on the TV.

Zach smiled at Harry as they worked together to get the chocolate malts made. "Harry, I don't know about you but….."

"Pour in more malt Zach. I love it too," he smiled. Harry poured in the milk as Zach swooped in the ice cream and then added the malt seasoning. The blender chugged at first at the frozen goodness of the ice cream and the settled in, blending the ingredients. Harry smiled at Jack, who yawned again coming in to watch the process.

"Zach, glasses?" Harry asked. Zach nodded to the cupboard to his left as he finished off the treat. Harry pulled the glasses out, with Zach filling the first small one for Jack. Harry gave it to Jack sitting at the counter. Zach pulled a straw out of the utensil drawer and handed it to Jack.

Jack stuck it in his glass, starting to drink the wonderful delicious concoction his big brother had made. Harry grabbed his own large glass as he and Jack went into the living room to watch the rest of the game.

Zach poured the rest into his glass, put the blender container part in the dishwasher, along with the lid and the bottom motor part back in the cupboard. He joined them in the living room. Jack was snuggled in Harry's arm as they watched the game and drank their chocolate malts. Zach smiled at Jack snuggled in Harry's arm.

When Jack finished, he yawned again. Zach reached for his glass and set it on the coffee table. "Bathroom and buckies; head out." Jack got off the couch and headed to get the job done.

"Buckies?" Harry questioned.

Zach smiled. "That's what mom said for 'brushing our teeth'." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Zach, how long has she been gone?"

"Two and a half years."

Harry nodded. "But you still miss her."

Zach smiled again. "Every day."

Jack came back out and Zach pulled him into his lap. He let Jack watch the last of the game as the Nat's closer Rafael Soriano came on in the top of the ninth, striking out the heart of the Mets order to preserve the 2-1 victory. He rubbed Jack's back. "Hey bro, you have a decision to make," he smiled. Jack looked at him.

"You can sleep downstairs with me, like you do when dad is gone. But since Harry is here and sleeping next to your bedroom, you can sleep in your own bed. Your choice."

Jack yawned again. "My bed," he sleepily said. Zach put in Jack in his arms and got off the couch.

He looked at Harry. "Want to join us?" he smiled.

"I'd like that a lot," Harry beamed. He followed the boys to Jack's room. Walking in, he looked again at his dog tags that Jack had hanging on the mirror of his dresser, smiling with pride. Jack had pointed them out when he got the tour.

Zach, with Jack curled up in his left arm, his head on Zach's shoulder, pulled the sheet, blanket and comforter out from under his pillow and put Jack gently into his bed. He pulled the sheet and blanket up around Jack's shoulders and folder the comforter up so that it covered Jack's ribs. Following his dad's lead, Zach kept the house comfortable with the air conditioning but not overly cold. Yet, he still wanted the comforter within Jack's reach if he got cold during the night.

As he knelt down beside Jack's bed, his cell buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, looked at the caller ID, and smiled at Jack. "Hey dad," he said with a smile, "your timing is perfect. I just put Jack in bed. We're about to do prayers."

"Great Zach; give me a couple seconds though. We're still on scene."

"Dad?" Zach rubbed Jack's head.

"We got our unsub Zach, but it's still a bit chaotic here. Let me get where it's quiet." Zach heard a door to a vehicle open and then close and a squawking police radio turned down. "You still there son?"

"Yeah dad and you're on speaker phone."

"Hi buddy; how are you?"

Jack yawned. "Tired; I had a big day. And Zach made chocolate malts for us. My tummy is full." Harry smiled at the conversation.

"That's sounds fantastic buddy. I'll make this quick. Uncle Dave and I should be home in time for breakfast."

"You get the monster daddy?" That immediately told both Aaron and Zach how tired Jack was. He usually included the team.

"Yeah we did buddy. Time for prayers." Harry watched with pride and yet tears in his eyes as two sons and their father, on the opposite coast of the country, prayed together. He bowed his head, hearing their heartfelt petitions wing heavenward. He was absolutely touched that Jack remembered him in his prayers, along with his mother, and Dave's Carolyn and James.

When they finished, Harry heard Aaron say, "I love you buddy; see you in the morning." Zach heard another door open and then close.

"Good night Jack. I love you. Dad and I will cook breakfast for you all in the morning."

Jack smiled through a yawn. "I love you too Uncle Dave." Zach kissed his brother's forehead, and tucked him more as he turned off the speaker button on his cell.

"Good night bro."

"Nite Zach."

Harry walked up to the head of the bed, rubbing Jack's hair. "Good night Jack."

"Nite Harry," Jack said with a yawn. Zach turned the light off on the bedstand and he and Harry headed out.

They headed into the living room. "Dad, you still there?"

"Yes son, I am; so is Uncle Dave."

Zach smiled "You're on speaker phone again. Sorry, but Jack was totally tired."

"Zach, is Harry there?" Dave asked.

"No Dave, I'm still wandering around Reagan, wondering where the hell you are," he said with a wink at Zach.

The two senior agents in the black SUV, parked on the street outside of the home of where an unsub choose death by cop, smiled at each other. "Zach, I take it Jack is sleeping in his own bed tonight?"

"Yup, he is dad; he's got Harry bunking in the next room." Hotch smiled at Dave. "Hey you two; get the paperwork done and get back home. You can tell us about your night over breakfast tomorrow."

Aaron and Dave smiled at each other. "Sounds like a plan son. See you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too dad. You too Uncle Dave." Harry smiled at the memories of the wonderful relationship he got to see between the two of them last fall.

"See you two in the morning," Harry said. Zach rubbed his shoulder.

"Ditto," Zach added.

"Good night," Aaron and Dave said together. The call ended. They sat down on the couch together.

Zach turned on ESPN to see some baseball highlights, but basically engaged Harry into a lengthy conversation about how his life was going and more details about his job. _This touches my heart so much_ Harry thought. _He really cares_.

They had a wonderful conversation, with Zach occasionally checking out baseball scores. Harry didn't mind. Yet Zach looked at his watch and turned the channel to a local news station. The programming was currently in a commercial break. Harry looked at Zach.

"Harry, we can have humidity like this in July. But this early…it has severe weather written all over it. I want to know what's coming." They chatted some more until the news anchors introduced the weather person. They both intently listened to the forecast.

When it finished, Harry looked at Zach. "I don't have to sleep with an ear open tonight. Sounds like the rough weather will get here tomorrow night." Zach smiled. "Which is perfect."

"Perfect Zach?"

"Yeah; it means the rest of the weekend will be great weather wise." He looked at Harry. "Do you play cribbage?"

Harry smiled. "When your Uncle Dave and I were in the jungle in 'Nam, I carried a deck of cards and a cribbage board in my backpack. I played every night with another platoon sergeant. He got killed one afternoon." He dipped his head a bit and then looked at Zach with a smile.

"Your Uncle Dave knew I was hurting. We were in a base camp, safe and dry for the night. Dave came up to me and asked me if I would show him how to play the game." Harry shook his head at the memory with a smile. "I taught your Uncle Dave how to play cribbage."

They two of them played until midnight.

###

**A/N: 89 is mph; miles per hour. Pitches are measured by that rate. Most relief pitchers throw in the high 90's to a little over 100 mph. The definition for Zach's repertoire of pitches I hoped I explained in the story. "I'm the teams' closer" refers to a specialized pitching role. "Closers" come in and hopefully stop the other team in a close game so the closers' team can win.**

**A chocolate shake is ice cream, milk and chocolate syrup. A chocolate malt is ice cream, milk, chocolate syrup and the divine goodness of a powder called "malt" that just makes a chocolate malt the bomb.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a hair late posting this. I was re-watching the best freakin' CM finale I've ever saw! Thank you all for the reviews and the favorite and following alerts!**

Chapter 4

Truth be told, they did more talking than they did card playing. Harry questioned Zach at length about his studies at college. "Right now, I'm a declared Engineering major."

"Isn't that a pretty big spectrum Zach?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It is. And I loved my first semester class that was a pre-course to electrical engineering. I had a mechanical engineering pre-course class this past semester and enjoyed that just as much." Harry eyed him. Zach smiled broadly. "I don't have to declare my final engineering major until the end of the next semester. But I've got my mind pretty much made up."

Harry smiled. "And the winner is….."

"My first love: civil engineering." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I loved my AP Physics class in high school. And the entire year was based around one project; building a highway bridge over a river crossing. As the year progressed, Mr. Hase explained all the variables, working in the physics equations. The last six weeks of the class, we built our bridges, proving our theories and equations to the problem he gave us. We even had to build a physical model of our bridge. I loved it."

"And you don't want to sit behind a desk. You want to be out there in the field, solving the problem."

Zach beamed. "Exactly; I want to get my hands dirty."

Harry smiled. "What about baseball?"

"Harry I told you the last time I saw you. My degree comes first. Whatever happens with baseball happens after that. And what mom worried about the most is what a civil engineer will always be needed for. No matter how far technology expands, roads and bridges will still need to be built."

A proud smile traced across Harry's face. "You've got a bright future in front of you Zach, no matter which road you choose."

Zach smiled and then it was his turn. Zach was also a history buff, following up on movies or TV docu-dramas that he had watched. He read books extensively and did a lot of research online. The two of them discussed in detail the Revolutionary War, given Zach's penchant for _The Patriot _but mostly World War II. Zach simply loved the _Band of Brothers_ HBO series. Uncle Sean had given him the Blu-Ray version last Christmas. "Guess who I got the new Blu-Ray DVD player from?" he smiled. Harry just shook his head, already knowing the answer.

The two of them talked at length about the camaraderie of men in battle. Zach found the courage to broach the big question in his mind. "Harry, I know you fought in a pretty unpopular war, especially late in the conflict when the US public had lost all support. Yet, the World War II vets are seen as heroes that saved the world. Does that bother you?"

Harry shook his head. "No Zach because they did save the world. They answered the call and volunteered to stop a madman. I got drafted, but didn't fight it. Figured I could use the GI Bill to get my feet under me when I got home. If I got home. The idiots at the Pentagon and the President just saw a Communist threat. They didn't listen to the French troops that were there in the 1950's; 'you can't win that war on their turf'."

"So _We Were Soldiers _is pretty accurate?"

"Is that a movie about 'Nam?"

Zach nodded. "The first US full scale military invasion in country in 1965. But the opening of the movie showed at Viet Cong attack on a French company in the same area."

"Sorry Zach; I can't watch something like that."

Zach bowed his head and then looked Harry in the eye. "I understand." They went back to their card game, finished the rubber match and headed off to bed.

Zach rubbed Harry's shoulder before he went up the steps and nodded at him to follow him up the steps. They both silently walked down the hallway to the doorway of Jack's room. Zach pointed in. Jack, with Mudg sleeping with him, was conked.

They walked back down the hallway to Harry's room, with Zach resting a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't sleep with an ear open, listening for him; he's fine." Harry looked at him. "If he does have a nightmare, he'll come to me. Or Mudg," he smiled.

"You sure?"

Zach smiled. "I'm sure. He's sleeping in his own bed tonight." Harry smiled. "Good night Harry."

Harry smiled. "Good night Zach."

As the team got settled on the plane, with Hotch and Dave in the back two-top of seats, Aaron got a text message.

_Hey dad, FYI. With Harry here, Jack in own bed, futon waiting 4 Unc D. Get some X-tra Zzz's after home. Both of U! Brekkie after 8; still on you two. Luvs, Z._

Hotch smiled as he slide his cell across the table at Dave as he buckled his seatbelt. Dave read the message and handed Aaron's cell back to him. "Which side do you want?"

"Dave?"

"Which side do you want to put them long legs of yours up on my seat? I don't care either way, just so I can stretch out. You make the call." Aaron, with a smile, pointed to Dave's left hip. He nodded and slipped his shoes off as the jet ascended to wing the team home, and put his feet on the left side of Aaron's seat. Aaron did the same to Dave's left.

Within three minutes, the passenger compartment of the Gulf Stream 550 was devoid of any human moving; other than snoring.

-00CM-

Aaron and Dave silently entered the home at 5:35 am. "Don't re-set that alarm yet," Dave whispered. Hotch looked at him. "I'm gonna quietly chase Mudg off Jack's bed, get him outside and fed." Dave smiled. "He'll sleep later with Jack. I'll take care of the alarm after that." Aaron rubbed his bicep and headed to his master bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Dave burrowed into the futon that Zach had waiting for him.

-00CM-

Aaron woke at 8:30 to a completely quiet house. He smiled as he padded into the kitchen to get the coffee going and then to his shower to get the water running.

He walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later dressed in cargo shorts and a t-shirt to a still quiet house. That ended thirty seconds later as he heard a garage door go up. However, there was only one person that had that access other than Dave. He smiled, standing in front of the fridge, pulling out the sausages that he knew Zach had in there, unthawing.

Beth walked in, giving him a kiss as he pulled the skillet out to cook the sausages. Her warm kiss was highly matched. Beth held up a plastic grocery bag. "I bring gifts," she smiled as they shared another kiss.

Aaron looked at the bag. There was a cantaloupe and three pink grapefruit. He smiled at her. "You got my text."

"Yup, I did." They were prepared to get breakfast for the crew that was in the home.

Jack was the first one that sleepily entered the kitchen with Mudg behind him, doing his not so happy dance. Beth knew Jack had one mission and one mission only, which she fully supported. She rubbed Aaron's shoulder as he pulled Jack into a huge hug. "I've got Mudg," she smiled.

"Missed you dad," Jack said, circling his arms around Aaron's neck. Beth rubbed his back and moved to let Mudg out the door to the patio from the kitchen. Mudg scampered down the steps to get rid of his breakfast. Aaron heard the shower running in the upstairs bedroom area.

"That's gotta be Harry," Aaron smiled at Beth.

"He's really super cool dad," Jack beamed as he slid out his father's arms and gave Beth a hug. Beth and Aaron started getting things ready for breakfast, waiting for everyone to get up.

Harry rolled in about fifteen minutes, with Aaron welcoming him to their home and introducing Beth. Dave pulled in five minutes later, giving Harry a hug and Beth a kiss on the cheek before getting the Jack power hug. "And your roomie," Aaron asked.

"You aren't going to get him to move until he smells something," Dave smiled.

"He's a wonderful young man Hotch," Harry said, as he got a huge hug from Jack as well. "We had a great conversation last night while we were playing cribbage."

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

"The time change played with my body for a while, but once I feel asleep, I was conked," he smiled.

Beth started browning the sausages, as Aaron stirred up the pancake batter. Jack let Mudg in and then helped Dave and Harry set the nook table for the six of them. He then sat down at the table and powered down a glass of apple juice his dad gave him. Dave and Harry joined him after filling their coffee cups.

Aaron got the two slices of cantaloupe quarters from the fridge he had made for Dave and Harry. He knew they both were on cholesterol medicine. He served Jack a half of the grapefruit, watching how much sugar he put on. He and Beth enjoyed theirs as Aaron started the first batch of pancakes on the large electric skillet that Haley once had. He could do six at a time.

Zach sleepily walked in yawning and unshaven, wearing sports shorts and a t-shirt, itching his stomach as only boys that age could do. He hugged his dad, gave Beth a kiss, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the fridge. He poured himself a large glass of apple juice from "the industrial size container" Dave winked at Harry and Zach put it down in three gulps.

"Zach, that grapefruit in there is for you," Beth said. Zach pulled it out and mumbled his thanks. He sat down at the table, rubbed Jack's head and put some sugar on his grapefruit and started eating it.

Harry looked at Dave. "Is he in the same world as us?"

Dave smiled. "Give him a few," he winked.

"Missed you too, Uncle Dave," he said as he shoveled in another piece of grapefruit. When he finished, he grabbed his plate with the rind, along with the other three at the table that had finished their fruit. He deposited the rinds in the garbage can in the kitchen island and put the four plates in the dishwasher.

Beth smiled at him. "You were trained well."

Zach winked at her. "Better than an Italian."

Dave smiled at Harry. "Now he's awake."

Harry smiled broadly at being part of this wonderful family time. They took the time to pray for the meal, Jack leading the way, giving both the Protestant and Catholic prayer that Zach had taught him for Uncle Dave. Beth, along with Dave, joined in on both, with Harry joining in on the Catholic prayer. The three crossed themselves and dived in.

Aaron gave Zach his usual about not shaving, Zach teased and tormented Dave to no end, much to Harry's delight as Jack giggled and shoved in mouthfuls of pancakes and sausages. Aaron got his share of zingers from his oldest son as well. Beth, sitting down with them, laughed at the wonderful family atmosphere along with Harry.

When Zach finished, he chased his dad to the table and cooked the next couple batch of pancakes.

_I had doubts about coming here_, Harry thought. _I don't anymore_ he smiled to himself.

###

**A/N: **_**The Patrio**_**t is a Mel Gibson movie that is fantastic and accurately portrays how battles were truly fought and how ruthless it truly was in the Revolutionary War. **_**Band of Brothers**_** is just a phenomenal Steven Spielberg/Tom Hanks production that follows a company of US Army paratroopers through WWII. It is based on the Stephen Ambrose book of the same title. THE best mini-series I've ever watched on TV IMHO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shoot! I'm late. Re-watching an amazing CM finale! Sowry!**

Chapter 5

Dave and Harry insisted on doing the dishes. "'Bout time," Zach said as he moved to head down the steps, lovingly rubbing his hand across Harry's shoulders.

Harry gently slapped him on the back as Zach headed back to his lair, most importantly his bed. _Dad's home and Jack is covered. Power nap_ he smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed back in.

Dave came down the steps ten minutes later to gather up his go bag to head home. He stuck his head into Zach's room. "You sleeping yet," he whispered.

"Getting there," Zach yawned.

"Thanks for taking care of Harry yesterday."

"My pleasure Uncle Dave. We had a great time. Jack and I loved it." Dave smiled and pulled Zach's bedroom door closed. Zach was snoring thirty seconds later.

He went back upstairs to see Harry coming out of the guest bedroom and down the steps with his piece of luggage. Dave smiled at him. "Ready to head out?" Harry nodded.

Aaron, Jack and Beth were there as well. Jack looked at Harry. "I know you're here to see Uncle Dave, but I wish you were staying with us. I liked having you around instead of just your dog tags." Jack powered in for a hug.

Harry smiled largely and rubbed the back of Jack's neck, accepting the hug. "Jack, I'm sure I'll be around before the weekend is over."

Aaron smiled at him. "That's a given. The plans are already being hatched," he winked, offering a handshake to Harry. "Thanks for taking care of my sons last night. And every night."

Harry shook Aaron's hand. "Hotch, Zach does that job. I just back your sons."

Beth gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's still appreciated," she smiled.

"Highly," Hotch added, squeezing Harry's hand. "Enjoy your time with Dave," he said, gently clamping a hand on his shoulder.

Harry smiled. "I intend to. Don't know about that big place of his though….."

Aaron laughed. "Just remember one important fact." Harry looked at him. "Mudg poops in his yard."

Harry laughed. "I see where Zach gets it from. You just try to hide it," he smiled.

Beth poked a finger in Aaron's chest as Dave gave her a kiss good-bye. "All of you come over and use the pool this afternoon," Dave said. Beth nodded. Harry gave her a hug and they, along with Mudg, headed out after getting hugs from Jack, waving at the three of them.

Aaron looked at Jack, rubbing his neck. "So buddy, what's the plan?"

"Dad, you promised me a bike ride this weekend. A long one."

He looked at Beth. "I think we're taking a bike ride," he smiled.

-00C-

As Dave pulled up the drive way to his home, Harry let out a small whistle. "Wow," he awed.

"Harry, its home and it's comfortable. Just the way I like it." Dave pulled into the garage. He got out and opened the back door of his SUV, with Mudg bolting for the side of the garage aka "his area". Dave explained that to Harry, pulling out his suitcase from the backseat. He laughed at Dave's explanation.

"Those boys, especially Jack are pretty attached to that dog," Harry noted.

Dave smiled. "The feeling is mutual, I'm sure." They went into the house through the back door. Harry marveled at Dave's kitchen. He smiled. "I plan on cooking up something special for you tonight my friend."

Harry smiled. "You're as close to Jack as you are to Zach, aren't you?"

Dave nodded. "I am. Harry how can you not look into those big brown eyes and not be?" Harry smiled. "Besides, I was there for Aaron and the boys when Haley got killed."

Harry shook his head. "That couldn't have been good."

"It wasn't; but they got through it and look at them now," Dave smiled, looking Harry in the eye. "But I'm not the only one that sorta likes those boys now am I?" Dave's eyes sparkled with the question.

"Dave, I work with a lot of kids. None of them have Zach's attitude, commitment or dedication to their family the way that young man does." Harry shook his head with a smile. "And when Jack showed me his room, with my dog tags hanging on the corner of his mirror….."

"The short con artist with the big brown eyes and the sappy smile sucked you in." Harry nodded with a smile. "Been there; done that," Dave smiled. Mudg barked at the back door, and Harry the closest, went to the door and let him in.

He looked at Dave when he returned. "How much is the tour of the Rossi mansion?"

Dave laughed. "It's free for my friends and especially my guests. Grab your bag."

-00CM00-

Aaron, Beth and Jack walked into the kitchen as Zach, showered and shave, at least to his standards, but not his father's in the shaving department, looked at them.

"How was the bike ride?" he smiled.

Jack beamed. "We had a great time," he said, pulling the lemonade container from the refrigerator. Hotch pulled three glasses out of the cupboard. Jack handed the container to Zach. "I'm still too short; can you pour please?"

Zach smiled at his brother. "Sure thing; and bro?" Jack looked at him. "You'll get there; promise." Jack smiled again.

As the three bikers enjoyed their lemonade, Zach looked at them. "What's for dinner?"

Aaron shook his head. "You're thinking about your stomach Zach after the breakfast you just had?"

"No dad," he smiled. "I'm trying to think ahead."

Beth looked at the true king of the Hotchner kitchen. "Zach, did your mom have a crockpot?" He nodded. She smiled. "I need it. I got a new recipe from a friend that I want to try. Do you mind?"

Zach dug into a bottom cupboard and pulled out the crockpot. "Go for it."

She rubbed Zach's shoulder and Jack's neck, finishing her lemonade. "I need to head to the grocery store," she said to Aaron, giving him a kiss. She rubbed his ribs. "And yes I know Zach's stomach."

Beth's first attempt at cooking for the Hotchner men didn't turn out the way she planned. She wanted to surprise them with a special pasta dish. While it smelled and looked wonderful, Zach couldn't eat it. The spices were too much for his stomach. She apologized, Aaron apologized for not telling her about Zach's issues, and he laughed at them both. "It's all good Beth. Dad and Jack will scarf it down, with leftovers for dad to take to work. I can forage on my own," he said.

Beth knew she would never get all of Zach's heart. He had too much time with his mother. And the wounds of how she died, even now healed, cemented that in his heart forever. However, he was willing to accept her and her relationship with his father. _Good enough for me_.

"Be back in a flash," she smiled at them.

Jack looked at his dad and brother. "The Nats have a noon game. It should be on the TV." They went into the living room and plopped down with feet up to watch the game. Beth laughed at them as she came back in the door.

Zach followed her into the kitchen. "Beth, I'm not hovering. I trust you. You're a fantastic cook. However, if I can get new ideas around here, I'll take any and all. I feel like I'm in a rut lately; it's Wednesday, it must be…"

Beth smiled at him, rubbing his bicep. "I know the feeling. I got this recipe from a friend at work. It smelled wonderful when she heated up her leftovers." Zach smiled as she pulled the ingredients for the recipe out of the grocery story plastic bag. "But she gave me a hint. There's a web site called 'Simple Recipes' and you can set the parameters on the spices to narrow the search." She rubbed Zach's rib cage. "Her husband is in the same boat as you," she smiled.

"Which is paddling up stream against the current," Zach teased her.

Beth gently grabbed his bearded chin, giving it a loving shake. "No my luvs; just making it work for you and still be tasty." She pulled out some chicken breasts, cream of mushroom soup, cream cheese and a package of dry Italian seasoning and a box of instant rice. "Work for you?"

Zach smiled. "Need help?"

Beth rubbed his ribs. "The only thing I need is a four hour head start on the crockpot."

He smiled looking at his watch. "One o'clock. I'm sure we'll hit Uncle Dave's pool for a bit after the game is over."

Beth rolled her eyes. "You guys and your baseball."

Zach gave her his megawatt smile. "Get used to it."

Beth smiled back. "Already have."

-00CM—

After their tour and Dave giving Harry the time to get settled into his room, Dave led Harry to his porch outside the living room. Dave was in his usual "enjoy the sun attire"; sleeveless cotton white t-shirt and shorts. Harry looked at him, wearing his jeans and cotton shirt. Yet he smiled and pulled off his newly bought tennis shoes, setting them beside his chair. He pulled off his socks and stuck them into the matching shoe. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as well, wrapping it around the back of the chair. He smiled at Dave in his t-shirt, jeans and barefoot.

They enjoyed a glass of ice tea from the container Dave had in the fridge as they settled into the comfy deck chairs overlooking Dave's in ground pool. The backyard was alive with birds that Dave had feeders up for. Plus the squirrels that Dave had taught Mudg not to chase. Rabbits, on the other hand for mighty duck retriever, were game on. Yet Mudg plopped down in some shade in the deck area for his afternoon snooze.

Harry looked at Rossi. "Dave, tell me the whole story; about these unsubs you chase and the team." Dave looked at him. "You folks did a helluva job for us street folks, remember?" Dave smiled.

Dave patiently explained, without any ego, how he had literally stumbled upon a pattern he noticed in a case he was working for the FBI involving a serial killer. It led him to study more cases like that and get his Master's degree in Psychology. "At the time, Max Ryan was my partner and had full buy-in to what I was doing. We finally convinced the Bureau to let us loose." Dave laughed to himself. "The Director said he'd give us six months. We closed ten cases in those six months. The business of profiling was born and the Bureau approved starting the BAU."

He went on to explain how the group grew with the addition of Jason Gideon. "Yet, were we still working cases alone And with no email or cell phones back then. It was 'your case, you do it'. When we got back, we'd compare notes, developing our theories more."

Harry looked at Dave. "That got to you."

Dave nodded. "Eventually it did, yes. Oh, throw in going through my third divorce, plus hammering the higher ups that we needed a better way to do the job so the toll wouldn't be so tough on all of us; that fell on deaf ears." Dave smiled at Harry, "I needed a break, had my twenty years when you added in my military experience and retired from serving Uncle Sam."

"And you started writing your books?" Dave nodded. Harry looked around. "Well, it sure did pay off for you."

"Harry," Dave asked looking him in the eye, "tell me my bank account hasn't changed the man I am."

Harry shook his head. "It hasn't Dave; you just live a bit better than most," Harry smiled. "What brought you back to the BAU?"

Dave told Harry about Max Ryan leaving the BAU, haunted by his own personal case nightmare. How Jason Gideon was finally able to convince the higher ups to his original plan of a team. Dave smiled. "Aaron was the first one Gideon brought in, on my recommendation. He was the lead agent from a serial case that started in Seattle. He was already ahead of the curve." Harry smiled.

Dave went on to explain what happened to Gideon with Adrian Bale; Hotch taking over the BAU and Gideon's subsequent meltdown after Sarah had been murdered by Frank Breitkopf. Sadly shaking his head, he looked at Harry. "He left the team he created hanging in the wind; defeated by his own ego. He screwed them, and most importantly Aaron, over. And," Dave said pausing, as only he could, "I was getting antsy." Harry looked at him. He shook his head. "I still had my one unsolved eating at me," Dave shrugged. "Plus Aaron was a man down. He needed a senior profiler. I walked back in, even knowing I would have to do a helluva lot of adjusting to the team working a case together."

Harry leaned forward in his chair and looked at Dave. "Gideon's ego?"

"Yeah, that can happen. You blame yourself for not catching the unsub. He screwed the total pooch on their next case after Breitkopf and let Aaron take the blame for his mistake and he knew it." Dave shook his head. "Damn near lost Aaron in Boston a couple years back on that one." Harry looked at him. Dave, when he and Zach were in LA, had told Harry how Haley was killed. He filled Harry in on the entire details of the Reaper case.

"What happened Dave?"

Dave frowned at the memory. "The two of us were standing in an alley after the bus murders and I basically kicked Aaron's ass back into reality." He looked at Harry. "He was blaming himself for the carnage. I told him to check his ego at the door." Dave stared off in the distance for few seconds reliving that scene.

"Dave?"

Coming back to the moment, Dave looked at Harry. "The BAU doesn't work that way. And we needed our Unit Chief to get through that case. He knew it better than anyone; knew Foyet better than us all." Dave shook his head.

"Dave," Harry softly asked.

David Rossi gently shook his head again with a sad smile. "That's how he was able to work with Zach to save both the boys."

Harry reached to rub Dave's shoulder. "And you were there for them."

"Harry, I love those boys more than my own life. And to see them go through that was harder than losing James." Harry looked for a few seconds at birds using the feeders.

"But Dave; admit it. That starts with your deep respect for Aaron."

Dave smiled. "Respect; hell yes. But Harry, I will freely admit it's also love that comes from a deep friendship. I have three older sisters. 'Bout time I had a brother," Dave winked at him.

"And you've got a family," Harry smiled.

"Harry, the French writer Andre Maurois once wrote, 'Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold'." He rubbed Harry's shoulder, with a large smile. "You have one now too."

Dave looked at a bright smile. "Yes I do," Harry said, beaming.

###

**A/N: Just to give you a reference to my faithful readers. This is the chapter that I was stuck on when I wrote **_**More Than a Team**_**. As per my usual routine on a Thursday night as I try to write, Tweet, and chat with my CM Rev gang, I have my TV on in the background to the ION channel that runs CM episodes. One of the eps tonight as I write this was **_**Shade of Grey**_**. Not one of my favorites, but the Rossi quote at the end struck me and got me over the hump of my mid-story frustrations. The quote at the end of this chapter was from that episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I always re-read and do a final edit before I post a chapter. As I did that, I got a shiver down my spine. Mind you, I wrote this chapter almost three weeks ago, long before the final aired. When you read a specific part, you'll understand my shiver. Spooky!**

**And, sorry again for the late post. My mentor just posted her latest update to her wonderful **_**365 **_**story, plus tweeting with some friends got me sidetracked as well. Deepest apologies to spedreder!**

Chapter 6

Harry and Dave enjoyed the view as they shared small talk. Through his emails to him and Zach, Harry had told them about his life.

"So you like the place you work at," Dave asked.

Nodding his head, Harry smiled. "I'm sorta the go-to guy for everyday people that want to come in and do a project at home on their own." Dave looked at him. "You know; 'I want to build a gazebo in my backyard. I need to put up a wood fence'." Harry smiled brightly. "And my favorite: 'I what to build a fort or tree house for my child'."

Harry looked off in the distance for a second. Dave knew him well enough not to push. He looked at Dave with a smile. "They always, these dads, bring their kids in with them. When I'm helping them get the things together on those projects, giving them some advice and pointers," he stopped, looking at his feet, and then looked at Dave. "I always had in the back of my mind that it was for Jack."

Dave looked at him. "Ever since I met Zach and found out what happened and how much Zach did for his little brother…" Harry shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see Jack have that happiness." Harry beamed a smiled at Dave. "It was really fun last night to see that he has that." Harry pointed at Mudg. "And that mutt of yours is part of the equation."

"Mutt?" I'm offended and so is Mudgie," Dave said feigning anger. Hearing his full name with his Master's voice, Mudg lifted his head from his nap. "I'll have you know…." Harry just laughed at Dave, with Dave shaking his shoulder, his smile matching Harry's.

They enjoyed the sunshine, conversation and camaraderie. That lasted ten minutes when Mudg rose from his nap position, his senses on full alert. Harry looked at Dave. "A problem?"

Dave shook his head with a smile. "Nope; his hair would be standing up on his back if it was and he'd be letting us know." Mudg sped by the two to the door that opened out from the patio area into the garage. Mudg barked once. Looking at Harry, Dave said with a smile, "That's the 'welcome' bark."

Less than five seconds later, the blur of one Jack Hotchner blew by the two men. "Hi Uncle Dave and Harry! BAN-ZAI!" he shouted as he cannonballed into the pool.

The next biggest kid walked through the door, threw his sports flip flops off, pulled his t-shirt off and jumped in feet first next, taking his sweet time to float to the top. When Zach's head finally bobbed to the surface, it was sprayed by Jack to start a water war. Hotch quickly jumped in to even the fight for Jack against his older and much bigger brother.

Harry looked at Dave. "Damn good thing you put in the pool," he smiled.

"Ya think," Dave smiled, as Beth dared to get into the pool with the three Hotchner boys.

Harry looked at Dave. "Do you have an extra swimsuit?"

Dave looked at Harry, totally astonished. "The kid from Trenton knows how to swim?"

"Our local 'Y' had an outside pool. I lived in it in the summer," Harry smiled. "It was that or get in trouble on the street corner. I walked the ten blocks to stay out of trouble."

Dave rose out of his chair and crooked at finger at him. "Follow me."

Ten minutes later, the two war buddies and vets were in the pool as well. Dave was so happy to see Harry relaxing and having a great time with Zach and Jack, he didn't even chew Mudg out for diving in as well.

However, with the chemicals in the pool water, Zach chased Mudg out after his lap and got him rinsed off in the shower that Dave had beside the pool area. "Jack and I need you partner," Zach said as he got the chlorine rinsed out of Mudg's fur. Mudg barked his acceptance.

Harry looked at Dave and just shook his head with a smile.

"Hey Uncle Dave and Harry! Watch me dive off the board!" Jack shouted.

Harry's afternoon was gold. _With my family_, remembering Dave's quote.

-00CM-

The three Hotchner's and Beth, after getting rinsed off in the shower as well, made their way towards home after hugs and good-byes. Dave and Harry rinsed off as well and went upstairs to get dressed.

The Hotchner boys thoroughly enjoyed Beth's new chicken recipe with Aaron adding salads for all of them. Zach contributed, for the second night, with the garlic cheese on French bread that Jack loved. Since Beth cooked, Zach and Jack were on kitchen clean up. Aaron and Beth sitting in the living room together, smiled at the boys and their laughter in the kitchen as they worked together.

At the Rossi household, Dave made a tortellini pasta dish with mild sausage and prosciutto ham that Harry raved about. After the two of them cleaned up the dishes together, Dave looked at Harry. "Cribbage battle number…..?"

Harry smiled. "Zach and I played last night. Thank you for passing the love of the game onto a new generation."

"Did it to Hotch before I did the kid," Dave smiled. Dave nodded at Harry to follow him into his den. Dave gestured to the poker table with finely stuffed chairs as he pulled out a deck of cards and the cribbage board. He grabbed the remote and found a baseball game to have on in the background.

"The Atlanta Braves," Harry questioned.

Dave smiled. "Zach is a big fan of them. I'm sure he's watching right now."

Harry looked at Dave. "He doesn't date? A kid that good looking?"

Dave shook his head. "His head is still buried in taking care of that family, his studies and baseball. He doesn't have the time or the mindset to be thinking about girls right now. I'm just glad Aaron is finally moving on with his life. Maybe that will get Zach thinking."

"Beth seems like a wonderful lady," Harry noted.

"She is," Dave agreed.

Harry, having won the right to be the first dealer, started to shuffle the cards as Dave got up and poured himself a scotch. "Harry, you want anything? A soda?"

"Have you got anything like a Sprite or a 7-UP?"

Dave smiled. "Coming right up." He fished through the small refrigerator behind the bar, finding the soda. He returned less than a minute later and set it by Harry, who had already dealt the cards and was reaching in his pocket. Finding what he was looking for, he smiled at Dave and proudly held up his one year sober anniversary medallion to Dave. Dave raised his glass in a salute and they clinked glasses.

They did more reminiscing than card playing and then started in on war memories. Some were good; some weren't. Yet it felt wonderful for the two of them to talk about those past years and what they shared.

"I'm just glad we both got out alive," Dave smiled.

Harry, trying to stifle a yawn, nodded his head. "Me too. Sorry Dave; I've adjusted to the time last night rolling a bit and I'm usually in bed by ten. And it's been awhile since I'm done some swimming."

"That's alright my friend. I could use a little extra myself. When we go out on cases, we get our butts kicked in the sleep department. And the next two days around here are going to be busy."

Harry hiked an eyebrow at him with a question.

Dave smiled. "It starts tomorrow morning. I usually go to Mass at my friend Jimmy's parish in DC. But with the tourists this weekend, you don't dare drive into the city. And the Church out here, they don't even mention that its Memorial Day weekend. 'It's the start of summer'," he sarcastically said. Harry shook his head. "So I go to church with Aaron and the boys. Their Pastor knows how to do it right. It's a very moving service. But they go to eight o'clock church, so it's an early morning for me by my usual Sunday standards."

Harry rose out of his chair. "So you don't mind if I head up?"

"Not at all Harry," Dave smiled with a slight shake of his head. "I'm going to enjoy a bit more scotch, part of a pre-embargo Cuban, let Mudg out and head myself."

"Good night Dave; see you in the morning."

"Good night my friend."

###

**A/N: The local "Y" is the YMCA. They were big in that time period for inner city youths, giving them a chance to find a safe haven.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dave and Harry walked up the sidewalk of the Protestant church at five minutes to eight with last night's thunderstorm chasing away the humidity. _It's going to be a beautiful day_ Harry thought. Both dressed in comfortable shirts and dress pants, they entered and after accepting the service folder from the ushers, made their way up the center aisle of the church. Harry noticed the Hotchner's on the right side of the church and moved towards the pew.

The Hotchner family always entered into the pew from the side aisle next to the outer wall of the church. _I'll never figure that one out_ Dave thought. Yet they all sat in their usual places. Aaron was on the outside of the pew towards the wall with Beth sitting next to him. Jack was sitting next to her and Zach was nearest to the center aisle. Dave motioned for Harry to go in and sit next to Zach. Harry noted the boys were wearing cargo shorts, polo shirts and their sandals. Aaron was in a polo shirt as well with dress pants.

Looking up from his service folder, Zach smiled brightly at Harry sitting down next to him and gently patted him on the knee. Harry leaned over slightly and whispered, "You'll help me so the Catholic doesn't make a fool of himself?"

Zach shook his head at Harry with a smile. He whispered, "We don't do as many ups and downs as you folks. It's pretty easy," he smiled. "Just follow the service folder. It's got all the clues," he winked.

The church bell peeled as the organist pushed the church's pipe organ to a great crescendo. The Pastor walked out in his robe. "Good morning," he smiled. The congregation responded with the same greeting. "In our service today, we celebrate the Memorial Day weekend. While it signifies to most of us the start of summer, today we take to time honor our loved ones that have joined our Savior in heaven, and especially the men and women of our military that gave the ultimate sacrifice, much like our Savior."

The organist started the introductory strains of the hymn _For All the Saints_. Harry noticed Dave nod his head a bit. He looked at him. Dave whispered, "It was sung at Haley's funeral. Just listen to Zach and take in the words." He handed Harry a hymnal and helped him find the page for the hymn.

As the organist started the first verse, Zach's rich baritone voice, with the musical skills he had inherited from his mother, joined the congregation. As Harry listened to Zach sing the words of the hymn, he smiled. _Yup this kid is healed. And this is the reason why_ as he looked around and listened to congregation sing the poignant hymn.

On their drive to the church, Dave had filled in Harry about the true godsend the Hotchner family's Pastor had been in those dark days after Haley's death. As the Pastor finished his sermon Harry thought _I now know why_ with a smile.

As the service came to a conclusion, the Pastor offered the Benediction. "Our closing hymn of the day will be sung by our Men's Choir. I invite you all to follow along in your service folder to the words." The Men's Choir, sitting in the front two rows of the church in their choir robes, rose and went to stand on the steps leading to the altar. The Pastor joined them.

A trumpeter in the balcony softly played the opening strains of _The Mansions of the Lord_. Zach bowed his head, shaking it slightly. Harry looked at Dave. "It's from the movie _We Were Soldiers_," Dave whispered.

"Zach mentioned it Friday night." Harry whispered back as the men started in.

_To fallen heroes let us sing; were no rockets fly nor bullets wing. Our broken brothers let us bring, to the Mansions of the Lord_ they quietly sang.

A bit louder, they added the second verse with the trumpeter quietly accompanying the seven men. _No more weeping, no more fight. No friends bleeding through the night. Just divine embrace, eternal light, in the Mansions of the Lord._

_Where no mothers cry or no children weep_ they added with volume. _We will stand and guard tho' the angels sleep. _With a loud crescendo, they sang the last phrase_ For through the ages let us keep, the Mansions of the Lord._

As the deep, rich strains of the men's voices softly faded, a voice came from the back of the church. "All rise," the baritone voice softly advised. Harry got a shiver down his back as he stood with the congregation.

The trumpeter in the balcony had moved so the first notes that were played were somewhat muted. Yet Dave and Harry immediately recognize those mournful notes as _Taps_ softly wafted through the church. Harry noticed Zach, with Jack standing in front of him both had their right hands over their hearts.

When it ended, the Men's Choir moved down the center aisle as the Pastor told the congregation to sit down. He went over some announcements of the church schedule and did his usual invitation for the congregation to "greet those sitting around you." Dave happily chatted with the coffee klatch group that sat in the three pews behind the Hotchner's, introducing Harry to them.

Gary and Brenda, sitting behind Aaron and Beth, rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "You folks going to coffee this morning?" Beth had already been warmly received by the group.

Aaron shook his head. "Sorry Gary, its breakfast at Uncle Dave's. He's got a special visitor that we want to spend time with."

"Aaron, who is he?"

Aaron looked over his shoulder with a smile. "He's Dave's platoon Sergeant from Vietnam. He hooked back up with him when we were on a case last fall in LA."

Brenda rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "The paper you told us about that Zach wrote about the homeless guy?" Aaron and Beth both smiled at them. "That's too special; enjoy the rest of your weekend."

The usher, orderly getting the people out of their pews, nodded at Dave and he stood. Dave shook his hand, warmly greeted by Brian, the usher. "Good to see again Dave," he smiled. Jack was already standing with Harry and gently took his hand. Harry smiled as he entered the center aisle with Jack holding his hand. Zach followed out, stepping aside to let Beth go ahead of him. Aaron smiled his pride at his son quickly becoming a man.

As the first three got to the Pastor, he warmly greeted Dave. "Good to see you Dave. I knew you'd be here today," he smiled.

Dave, shaking his hand, clamped his left hand on the Pastor's shoulder. "And you know why," he smiled.

The Pastor nodded. "Thank you for your service Dave. It's appreciated; deeply." Harry looked at Dave hearing the words. "Pastor, this is my platoon Sergeant, Harrison Scott." They warmly shook hands and Harry complimented him on the wonderful, moving service.

"Welcome Sergeant Scott and thank you. We appreciate your service to our country." He looked at Jack. "However, it seems you have a special bud," he smiled.

"Pastor," Jack said as he reached to shake his hand, "Harry is the bomb. He takes care of Zach and me when dad and Uncle Dave have to go out on a case. He gave Zach his dog tags," Jack proudly recounted.

The Pastor looked at Harry, knowing what the boys had went through, and how they made it work with Aaron going out on cases. He gently put his hand to Harry's chest. "Thank you; from all of us," he said nodding at his congregation. Harry beamed. The Pastor warmly greeted Beth. "Good to see you Beth," he smiled.

"You too Pastor," she smiled.

He greeted Aaron. "A special weekend about to happen," he questioned with a smile.

Aaron put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh, we have surprises for that special man," he smiled.

The Pastor smiled. "Enjoy and treasure every minute of them Aaron. You too Zach," he added as he reached to shake his hand.

Zach broadly smiled. "We intend to."

As they all gathered outside of the church, Zach looked at Dave. "I know; I'm cooking breakfast. You all run and get some muffins. I've got the juice." He and Harry started to walk away, when Dave turned. "And Aaron, milk the cow; I'm low." Beth and the Hotchner's all laughed.

Forty-five minutes later, they were gathered around Dave's counter in his kitchen as he started to make Carbonara for everyone. Zach and Jack were sitting at the counter, eating a muffin and having some juice while the rest enjoyed a cup of coffee. Aaron and Beth were setting the table Dave had in his kitchen. Harry looked at the food. "Good thing I walk to work. I'll have some weight to burn off after this weekend," he smiled.

They had a wonderful brunch together filled laughter. After the boys did clean up and the few dishes that Dave didn't want in the dishwasher, the Hotchner's left. Dave looked at Harry. "Want to go for a walk? I like to take Mudg to the park on Sundays."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They enjoyed a leisurely afternoon. Zach showed up around three thirty, started some potatoes baking and did a bit of prep on the ribeye steaks that Dave had bought. Harry noticed him in the kitchen. "He's grilling the steaks tonight." Harry looked at Dave with a question.

"Zach just knows how to grill a steak. He can get it done however you want it. I either over cook them or under cook them. Aaron is the same way."

When he finished, Zach came out into the pool area, pulling off his t-shirt and sliding off his flip flops. He smiled at the two men as he walked to the diving board and made a beautiful dive into the pool.

Jack blew in the area a minute later. They all enjoyed the pool again and had a wonderful dinner. Harry looked at Zach. "That's only the second steak I've had in my life and it was cooked to perfection."

Zach proudly smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Harry."

"Zach, since you grilled, you and Jack are off the hook on clean-up," Dave smiled. The three Hotchner men and Beth had been in on Dave's plan from day one.

"Sounds good," Zach said. "But then I'm going to head out. I've got some things to do." He said his good-byes to Dave and Harry and disappeared. Aaron, Beth and Jack were five minutes behind Zach.

Dave and Harry went into the den. Dave poured himself a scotch and got a glass of clear soda for Harry. They watched the National Memorial Day concert on PBS from the Mall in Washington. Harry, having never seen that concert before, was deeply moved.

When it finished, Dave looked at him, polishing off his scotch. "We need to head to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow with an early start."

"How early," Harry asked.

"We have to be on the road by 0600 early."

"What's going on?"

Dave clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll find out tomorrow," he smiled.

###

**A/N: The National Memorial Day Concert is the one that Joe Mantegna and Gary Sinise host every year. It is a deeply moving concert that I haven't missed in over 15 years. A large Rockie shout-out to those two wonderful men that spend the week before the concert, not only preparing for the live event, but visiting wounded US military personnel at Bethesda Naval Hospital and Walter Reed Army Hospital. Those two hospitals are the biggest that take care of wounded US soldiers when they arrive back in the States for medical care.**

**And since it's Sunday, I will be watching that concert later tonight at 7 pm CDT US time.**

**0600 is 6 am in military time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ever since I wrote **_**The Paper**_**, I had this story in mind; more specifically the general idea of this chapter. The rest of the story just fell in around that one idea.**

**Please note this chapter is being posted on May 27, 2013, which is Memorial Day in the US. What happens in this chapter happens every year on the last Monday in May in the US.**

**We remember; those from our families that have gone before us to their eternal resting place. And those that gave the ultimate sacrifice in service to their country to let freedom ring. We remember and never forget.**

***sets out boxes of tissues***

Chapter 8

Harry stood in Dave's open door in his boxers and white t-shirt and softly knocked. Dave exited from his large walk-in closet, pulling on a pair of dress pants. "Uniform of the day," he asked.

"For a while," Dave smiled. "Harry, hang on a sec," Dave said stopping him as he turned to leave. Harry entered into the room. Dave went back into his closet and came out a few seconds later with a short-sleeved cotton dress shirt. He handed it to Harry. "Pull that on and see if it fits." Harry did, buttoning the buttons.

"Looks good; but why," he asked.

Dave pulled out his own short-sleeved dress shirt. "We dress up a bit for a while today while still being comfortable." As Zach had predicted Friday night, the thunderstorm Saturday night had given way to beautiful weather in the DC area. But it was still the end of May. While the humidity was low, the high temperature for the day was predicted at 86˚F. Harry exited Dave's room and went to his to pull on his dress pants he wore on the plane along with his socks and shoes.

He met Dave in the hallway and they went down the large staircase together. Harry looked at Dave. "Do I get a hint?"

Dave softly smiled. "Not right now."

As they got to the bottom of the steps, Mudg met them, wagging his tail while stretching out and yawning. Harry looked at Dave. "Where does he sleep?"

"On the couch in my den," Dave smiled.

"It sure looks like he isn't used to this hour of the morning," Harry noted.

"He's not." Dave walked into the kitchen, shut the alarm off and let Mudg out. Dave grabbed his water bowl and headed to the kitchen sink as Harry pulled out the apple juice left over from yesterday's brunch. "Pour two please," Dave smiled. Harry grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. Dave returned the water bowl to its place and put some food for Mudg in the other. As he and Harry finished their juices, Mudg barked at the back door. Dave let him in and grabbed his SUV keys from the basket on the counter as Harry closed the dishwasher from putting the glasses in. "Let's head out."

Harry went out the door first so Dave could set the alarm. He took his key and locked the deadbolt and double checked that the door handle was locked as well.

They got in Dave's vehicle and headed out. _I wish I knew what the hell is going on_ Harry thought. He looked at Dave who showed no trace of a hint on his face.

Ten minutes later they pulled into a McDonald's and Dave parked the SUV. Harry looked at him. "David Rossi eats at McDonald's?"

"When we travel as a team, sometimes it's quick and easy," he shrugged. "I've adapted; besides, it was a request," he said as they got out and headed into the building. Dave pulled the door open for Harry, who entered in first. He looked at the only customers in the line and then at Dave. Dave smiled.

Harry looked again to see Aaron and the boys dressed like to the two of them, including polished black dress shoes. Beth was wearing a fashionable blouse with a skirt and sandals that matched her fashion sense. Aaron looked at the order taker who was punching in the last of their order. "Get these two guys on that order as well." Dave scowled at him. "Bite it; you bought the steaks yesterday." Dave and Harry added their order as Jack and Zach pulled their juice and milk off the counter and headed for a table for the six of them. Beth grabbed her and Aaron's coffee and moved to join them, grabbing a bunch of napkins on her way.

Dave handed Harry his coffee. "Go join Beth and the boys. I'll help Aaron." Harry moved to the corner booth that would hold the six of them. Jack was sleepily drinking his apple juice box through his straw as Zach was polishing off one and started on his second.

"Any one care to tell me what is going on," Harry asked.

Zach looked at him. "Not right now."

"You and your Uncle Dave are too close. That's the same answer I got from him."

Zach smiled. "All in good time Harry. The journey will be worth the effort."

"It will Harry," Beth said. "Please sit down." Harry slid into the booth next to Zach. Aaron and Dave came to the table with the trays carrying the order. The food was passed around and they all made small talk as they ate.

As they finished, Zach excused himself, with Harry letting him out. Jack looked at his dad with the devilish grin that he learned from his older brother and started to open his mouth. "Jack no," Aaron glared. Jack giggled as Zach walked into the men's room.

Zach met them as they all were leaving. They got into to their two vehicles and headed up I-95 towards the city. After taking an exit, less than three minutes later Aaron, with Dave following him, pulled into the parking lot of a DC metro station.

As they all got out, Harry noticed Zach hand something to Dave from his back right pocket. From his front right pocket, he did the same to his dad. They entered into the station. Harry read the sign on the door. _Huntington Metro Station Yellow Line_. Jack looked at his dad. "Can I do my own?"

Aaron smiled. "Sure buddy," handing him a card that Zach had bought. Beth pulled out a matching card from her purse as Zach did from his other front pocket.

Dave handed Harry one. Harry looked at him. "Watch Jack," he nodded. Jack inserted the card into the reader and entered through the turnstile. The rest followed suit and they headed to the metro platform. There was a small crowd waiting. Two minutes later, the metro train pulled into the station. The doors opened and the very few passengers got off. The crowd, including the six of them got on and they found seats together.

Harry looked around at the clean subway car as Jack yawned and Aaron pulled him into his lap. He looked at Dave. "I once visited my uncle in New York City. This is a much better ride; and cleaner." Dave smiled as Jack conked out.

At the Pentagon Metro stop, they switched to the Blue Line, with Aaron holding a sleeping Jack on his shoulder. They got on the Metro, and the train pulled out. _Next stop: Arlington_ Harry heard over the PA. He looked at Dave with a hint of anticipation. Dave just shook his head. As the train silently slipped underground just past the Arlington stop, they rode for about five more minutes, with Jack sleeping peacefully in his father's lap. _Next stop: Foggy Bottom_. Aaron shook Jack awake, with Beth taking his hand as they moved off the train. They all ran their cards through the readers again and took the escalator to the street level.

"Zach, you know where you're going," Aaron asked.

"Yeah dad, I do." They walked four blocks south from the Foggy Bottom station and crossed the busy downtown DC Street when the light changed. Harry looked up to see a grassy area that many on the same metro train were heading for as well.

Dave slid up to Zach. "Did you do that project I asked you to?"

Zach smiled at Dave. "You know better Uncle Dave." He looked around. "Follow me." As they moved closer to the grassy area, Harry noticed literally thousands of people milling around, with U.S. Forest Service Park Rangers directing the people. A band, wearing US Navy uniforms was gathered at the other end of the grass park.

Harry looked around again and then he saw it. The Vietnam Memorial. _The Wall_. He looked at Dave with tears filling his eyes. Dave lovingly put his hand around Harry's shoulder. "It's about time we chase that ache of yours away. And with your family here to help you do it," he smiled, giving Harry's shoulder a tug.

Harrison Scott unashamedly shed tears at the thoughtfulness of the five wonderful people that had entered his life for bringing him to this place. _This hallowed place_ Harry thought. Dave held his shoulder as Zach pulled him into a hug. Jack was waiting when his big brother finished. Beth was waiting after Jack. Aaron clamped on hand on Harry's other shoulder, shaking his hand. "This is me and my sons' way of saying thank you for a set of dog tags. You'll never, ever know Harry what they mean to them; and me. And we all wanted to share this special moment with you."

Wiping tears, Harry said, "Thank you," he smiled softly, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping away more tears and blowing his nose. Harry looked at Dave. "I was hoping to get a name off that wall," he nodded. "That will finally kill the ache once and for all." The Wall at the moment was cordoned off by ropes with men and women wearing suits keeping people at bay.

Zach smiled. "You will Harry in a bit," he said, looking at his watch. He gathered Jack into his strong arms to his shoulder with a smile. 'The four of you want to check out the statues? I'll hold our place."

An older woman, with her husband looking at his children and grandchildren, one holding a baby, nodded. "Go with them John. I'll stay here with these handsome young men and keep our spots stacked out." Zach smiled at her as they shared their connection to The Wall as the group moved together to look at the statues on the hallowed ground. The three Vietnam vets exchanged when they served and with what units.

They looked at the first statue. It was of three buddies, one obviously Afro-American. It was called _Three Soldiers_. They looked directly at The Wall; to their fallen brothers. Harry and Dave, arms around each other's shoulders, shook their head. Aaron wrapped his arm around Beth's waist, looking at her. The second statue was the Vietnam Women's Memorial. It was a tribute to the nurses, mostly Army personnel that served the wounded.

As the group returned to their spots, they heard the wail of sirens coming up the street towards the Memorial from the east. The suited people in behind the roped off line spoke into their shirt cuffs at the end of their coats. A PA announcement filled the area. "At this time, we ask all to respect the colors that are now entering the area." The crowd immediately silenced. Jack woke from his nap on Zach's shoulder. He put Jack on his feet and then pulled him up on his shoulders.

_Forward march_ they all heard; the entire crowd that numbered in thousands was silent. Soon a detail of personnel marched to the apex of The Wall on the grass above that hollowed memorial. It was a uniformed color guard, made up of members from each branch of the US military holding the flag representing that branch, as well as a bearer of the US flag. At each end, they were joined by a rifled soldier. They glided to an ordered halt in unison. Two soldiers, in full military uniform, walked past the wall of names and set down a wreath by the middle of The Wall, just off the sidewalk that passed by memorial. They stood at attention. A detail of seven US Marines, carrying rifles moved to stand on the grass above the Hotchner/Rossi group on that end. A sergeant stood behind them.

The six of them were at the west end of the memorial. Yet they watched as the crowd at the east end began taking pictures and buzzing a bit. The Navy Band played _Hail to the Chief_. Jack, on Zach's shoulder's looked at the group, including the friends they had made. "It's him," he whispered. "The President." They all watched as the President quietly shook hands with the crowd at the front of the barrier, surrounded by his Secret Service detail as he made his way to the two uniformed personnel standing by the wreath. Zach recognized two of the men as members of the softball team they played late, last summer.

As the President approached the wreath, a voice ordered, "Attention." All the military personnel snapped to the position. The Navy Band played the _National Anthem_. Jack, still on Zach's shoulders, put his hand over his heart like all the rest of the crowd.

The crowd could hear the group of reporters covering the event with their high speed cameras taking pictures as the two members of the military then helped the President place the wreath at the base of The Wall at the apex. The President put his hand over his heart and then slightly bowed his head as the two offered a crisp salute.

Being on the side of the Marines, they could hear the quiet order to the seven standing there. They turned, pulled their rifles off their shoulders, and fired the traditional 21 gun salute; three rounds each, if perfect precision. The honor riflemen snapped to attention.

A lone bugler, in an Air Force uniform stepped to the top of The Wall to the right of the honor guard holding the flags. He played the somber strains of _Taps_. The non-military veteran members of the crowd once again placed their hands over their hearts; the veterans, including Dave and Harry, saluted.

After a few minutes of silence a voice came over the PA. "We thank the President for his attendance. Once the President has left the area, we will open The Wall to the public." The President slowly walked down the crowd of the west side, silently greeting people. As he got towards the end, still shaking hands with those in front, he noticed about four deep into the crowd the blonde headed boy on his brother's shoulders. He smiled at the brothers and gently pointed.

Zach and Jack nodded back with smiles. They were returned by the President.

###

**A/N: All the information mentioned in this chapter about the Vietnam Veterans Memorial is accurate; as well as the Washington DC Metro system. The nurse's statue has a major connection for me. I was working at my college radio station as the News Director just before this statue was dedicated on that hallowed ground. One of the driving forces that got that statue there, a US Army nurse that had served in Vietnam, lived in the same city of the university I attended. I interviewed her for one of my news shows about the journey of getting that statue there to honor the nurses. I will treasure that very special interview until the day I go to heaven. That was one remarkable, dedicated woman that fought very hard for that recognition of what she and her fellow nurses contributed. (And for those of you that read my Matt Taylor stories, a repeat comment. Sorry.)**

**I referenced an encounter with Zach and Jack with POTUS in Chapter 1 and again here. It's from my FF **_**Game On**_**. If you want to understand, you'll have to read it.**

**I'm shameless and I fully admit it. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And since it's Monday, you get the Rockie two for one special. Enjoy!**

***Sets out another tissue box* Just in case.**

Chapter 9

As the President made his way to his limo, Harry looked at Dave. "He recognized those boys."

Dave smiled, nodding his head. "I thought the boys told you about the softball game?"

"They did," Harry said. "And he still remembers them?"

"He knows what's happened in their lives; and the job Aaron and the team does."

Less than five minutes later, the Park Rangers took down the barriers to getting to The Wall, advising people to not push and allow each other some space. The crowd in front of the six of them dispersed somewhat, and Zach, with Jack still on his shoulders moved up to The Wall.

"Jack," he said, pointing to the numbers in the upper left corner of each panel of The Wall, "there is a number. We're looking for panel number 26."

Jack looked at first, not understanding what Zach was saying. Zach pointed to the upper most left corner of the panel they faced, and then Jack understood. "Zach, this one is number 22." He moved to the next panel. "Number 24," Jack reported. Their dad, Beth, Dave and Harry stood around them.

Zach moved to the next. Jack looked at the corner, and patted Zach's head. "Number 26," he smiled. "We're here."

"But Jack, you're not done yet. Put your finger on the top row of names." Jack followed his instruction. "That's number one; count the rest of the next lines until you reach number nine." Jack started counting down the lines; Aaron and Beth watching closely that he didn't miss a line.

"Got it Z-man."

"Now JP," Zach said, "count in 10 names. You're looking for a name that begins with a capital "a" and then a small "n". Aaron smiled that they went back to their nicknames for each other at this time. Jack had grown out of that as well as everything else but at this time, in a way, they were doing it to comfort each other. Jack started counting over but then noticed the combination that Zach mentioned after he had counted off the third name.

Jack patted Zach's head. "Zach, I think I already found it." He spelled out the name to Zach.

"That's it bro," Zach quietly said. "Good job. Keep your finger on it for Uncle Dave and Harry." The two of them quietly approached as Zach slid a little to his left to let them in. Harry reached up his fingers, seeing the name. He rubbed his fingers across the name, his eyes welling with tears. Dave reached and rubbed his finger across the name as well. Zach backed up, letting the two men have their time with their fallen brother, silently pulling Jack off his shoulders. They stood with the arms around each other's shoulders, both with their fingers on the name of their fallen comrade. When they finally pulled their hands down, each brushed away the tears from their eyes. They just stood there, looking at the name.

Aaron pulled Jack to him, holding his hands in front of him as Jack leaned against him. Beth wrapped her arm around Zach's waist with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Jack leaned his head back into his dad's body, looking up at him with a question. Aaron could see the hurt in his eyes, watching the emotions of his uncle and another man he had grown to love so quickly. He knelt down, wrapping Jack in his arms. "Jack, Anthony Hernandez is the man that saved Uncle Dave and Harry's lives. He died to protect them," he whispered.

Jack looked at his father with awe in his eyes. Zach winked at Beth with a sad smile. She returned the sentiment. "Really dad?" Jack whispered. "He died for them?" Aaron nodded. Jack thought for a second. "Don't guys like that get a medal?" he whispered.

Harry and Dave, hearing the whispered conversation, smiled at each other. Dave pulled Jack into his arms. "He did champino. That's why I took Zach to Los Angeles last fall with me. We got to see PFC Anthony Hernandez get the medal he deserved. They gave it to his grandson." He knew Jack wouldn't comprehend the incredible gulf of the timeline.

Jack leaned his forehead into his uncle's. "I knew it was somethin' special Uncle Dave 'cause you took Zach for the weekend. I understand now." They rest of the group, knowing what really happened that weekend just smiled.

A Park Ranger happened to walk by Zach. "Excuse me Ranger," Zach said, stopping him. "Do you have any of those sheets to etch names?"

The Ranger smiled and pointed to his belt, holding a dispenser for the sheets. He pulled out a tan colored piece of paper, the edges bordered in gold leaflets. "How many do you need?"

"Three please Ranger," Zach smiled. He pulled out two more and handed them to Zach along with a pencil. Zach started to reach to put Jack back on his shoulders. Aaron stopped him.

"I think this is something for Jack, Uncle Dave and Harry to share. You had your turn," he softly smiled. Zach, nodding, put Jack on Dave's shoulders.

"Dad, what do I do?"

Aaron handed him the piece of paper. "Jack, put the paper over the PFC Hernandez's name." Zach reached up to help him center it. Aaron handed him the pencil from the Park Ranger.

"Now son, just gently rub. The name will come out on the paper. Trust me." Jack took tentative strokes at first and then began to see what his dad was telling him. He quietly "colored" in the name on the paper. When he finished, he handed it to Harry.

"That's for you," he softly smiled.

"Thank you Jack," Harry smiled. "You will never know how much this means to me." Aaron and Beth helped him center the next one for Uncle Dave as Zach quietly slipped away.

As Jack was finishing, Zach handed a plastic pouch that would perfectly hold the piece of paper to Harry. He handed a second to Dave. "Jack one more; for us." Jack quietly traced the name on the third sheet of paper and handed it to Zach. He slipped it into one the three plastic pouches he had bought and then handed it to Beth. "Can you put that in your handbag so it won't get bent?" Beth smiled at him, as Zach pulled Jack off Dave's shoulders. Harry and Dave did the same. She accepted them with smiles, gently putting them in her bag.

Harry looked around and exhaled. Dave clamped a hand on his shoulder. "How's that ache?"

Harry smiled. "It's gone; forever," he smiled.

Aaron looked at Harry. "There's a whole lot more to see around here," nodded to the Mall of DC with all its other memorials.

"For my next trip east Aaron; I just want to savor this one," he smiled. They all nodded their heads in agreement and made their way back to the Metro station. As they were waiting for a crosswalk to change colors so they could cross, with Aaron holding Jack's hand, Zach slipped up next to Harry.

"Harry, I know you heard that Metro stop. Would you like to see Arlington?"

"You boys are all dressed up…"

"Harry," Zach said, squeezing his shoulder, "this is your weekend."

Harry looked at his feet and then met Zach's eyes with Dave looking intently at him as well. "I wouldn't mind just stopping in. We don't have to go around. I'd just like to see the place." The crosswalk light turned green as they all smiled at each other as they crossed.

They took the Blue Line to the Arlington stop and got off. They walked the block to the entrance of the cemetery and walked in a bit. Harry looked at the rows upon rows of perfectly laid out headstones that were laid into the rolling hills of the burial ground, marking a hollowed place for his brother in arms that gave the ultimate sacrifice in the nation's highest regarded burial site. Dave nodded at him. Yet he noticed something else.

He looked at Zach. "POTUS is on his way up here to lay the traditional Memorial Day wreath at the Tomb of the Unknowns." He looked at his watch, showing a little before 10am. "The ceremony is at eleven. We won't get near it now."

Harry shook his head. "Then I've seen enough." They made their way back to the Metro stop and headed towards home. They made the switch to Yellow Line at the Pentagon stop and rode in silence, each in their own thoughts. Jack snuggled into Aaron's lap, not needing sleep anymore; just his father's arms. He knew the next stop on their journey.

They got off at the last stop on the Yellow Line at Huntington Station and then made their way to their vehicles. As they headed towards home, with Harry recognizing some landmarks, Dave took an exit. Harry looked in the rear view mirror on his side of Dave's SUV and noticed that Aaron was following as well. He looked at Dave.

"We have another stop to make," Dave sadly smiled. Harry looked at him. "You heard the Pastor yesterday. We also remember 'all those who have gone before us'." Dave made his way through the city streets, reaching a cemetery. He gently pulled in and drove to a certain point. Aaron pulled in behind him.

As Dave and Harry got out of his vehicle, Harry looked off in the distance and noticed a large engraved granite plot marker. _Hotchner_. He looked at Dave. Aaron and the boys walked past them. Harry put his arm around Beth. The boys reached the gravesite, and Zach got into his catcher's crouch and pulled Jack to his chest as they looked at Haley's headstone.

"Hi mommy," Jack said.

"Hi mom," Zach said. Aaron rubbed his shoulders.

"Hey mommy! Guess what? Zach made the Dean's List again!" Jack enthused. Beth and Harry exchanged smiles as Dave rubbed Harry's shoulder, smiling at him. Aaron moved to crouch down next to Zach and wrapping his arm around him, with Zach still holding Jack. After a minute or two, Dave joined them. They all spent a few quiet minutes in respect.

Zach stood up and moved to a water pipe a bit away with a handle and spout. He took one of the containers hanging from the upside down "L" shaped pipe and filled it with water, bringing the container back over to the gravesite. He gently poured it into the large pot on a stand next to Haley's headstone, filled with a beautiful assortment of the planted flowers and greenery that hung over the sides.

"The flowers are beautiful," Harry said. "You plant them Zach?"

Zach shook his head. "Beth did it for us," he smiled.

"But you and Jack water them every day," Dave noted.

"They've grown so much already," Beth noted.

"I've gave them a shot of Miracle Grow last week with the water. Like you told me to," Zach said with a smile at Beth.

They spent a few more minutes, Zach returned the container to its place and they made their way back to the vehicles. Yet, rather than exiting the cemetery, Dave drove to a different section on the opposite side.

After exiting the vehicles, they made their way to another gravesite. It didn't have the large family marker like Haley's site. There was just a headstone that stood about two feet tall. As they closed in, Harry read the marker. _Carolyn Baker Rossi_. Harry looked at Zach. "Carolyn was Uncle Dave's first wife and the love of his life," he whispered. As they approached, he nodded at the smaller headstone to the left.

Harry looked at it and understood. "Dave told me about their son that night in the hotel," he whispered back. Dave stood in front of Carolyn's headstone and then gently rubbed the top. The maintenance crew of the cemetery had obviously just mowed and trimmed before the holiday weekend. They did a wonderful job. Yet Jack reached down and brushed off two blades of grass that settled on top of James' headstone as Beth looped her arm around Aaron's waist, smiling at him. Dave smiled at the gesture by his young nephew and kissed him on the top of the head. As Dave crouched down to spend some time with his son, Jack stood next to him, his arm on Dave's back.

###

**A/N: The scene at The Wall is real and happens every day. The names of the fallen are engraved into the stone. By placing the piece of paper over the name and rubbing the pencil over it, the name will show up as a void in the rest of the pencil coloring. The US Park Rangers carry those supplies for the visitors wanting to take home a memory of someone on The Wall.**

**Miracle Grow is a fertilizer for plants. My dad, by the end of the summer has overgrown plants and hanging baskets around our house because he over does the Miracle Grow. Think plants on steroids!**

**And the bummer chapters are over. Great ready for some fun.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't believe that Haley and your wife and son are buried in the same cemetery," Harry commented as they left the gravesite.

"When we came here to bury Haley, I couldn't believe it as well. I'll have to get Dr. Reid to figure out the probability on that one," Dave answered.

Harry looked at Dave as they made their way out of the cemetery. "Thank you Dave; for all of this. You know how much I think of Zach, and now Jack. It was an honor to visit their mother," he said, looking at him. "And your family as well. How did Carolyn die?"

"She had ALS and didn't want to go through that spiral downward with her body. She was a vibrant, active person. Carolyn couldn't do that. She took her own life." Harry looked out the window as they drove to Dave's home in silence.

As they got out of the vehicle and entered the house, with Dave letting Mudg out, Harry looked at him. "So the big surprise is out. Do I get to know what the hell is going on the rest of the day?"

Dave smiled at him. "A big ass Memorial Day picnic with the whole BAU gang. I think you might need a pair of shorts to change into." They waited for Mudg and then headed upstairs.

As they ascended, Harry stopped Dave. "I don't want no Italian fancy ones Dave." Dave laughed, continuing to move up the steps. He entered his Master bedroom with Harry following him and fished out a pair of cargo shorts from one his dresser drawers. He handed them to Harry. "And the top part of the uniform of the day," Harry asked with a smile.

"Your t-shirt will do. We relax today Harry and have fun." Harry went to his room to change as Dave did the same. They both took the time to stop and reflect a bit on their morning before meeting at the top of the steps. Dave handed Harry a pair of flip flops that matched what the Hotchner boys wore. Harry smiled as he took them, set them on the floor and slid in his feet.

"Holy shit Dave, you have big feet," he brightly smiled as his toes reached nowhere near the top. Dave just growled at him as they made their way down the steps of the mansion. By the time they got to the kitchen, Mudg was barking greetings to Zach. He was dressed in cargo shorts, t-shirt and flip flops that matched the ones Harry were wearing.

He set two bags of groceries on the counter, looking at the two men. "There's more to come." Aaron hauled in two more, with Beth carrying another. Jack glided in with his best bud at his side. Zach went back outside and returned to the kitchen with a huge watermelon on his shoulder as Dave was digging out of the cabinets every strainer he had in his possession.

"What's going on?" Harry said to no one in particular as he helped Beth and Aaron pull out the stuff from the bags.

"It's fruit salad Harry," Jack said.

Beth handed the paper plates, the upper tier, heavy, divided kind that Dave requested along with the plastic utensils. "There's a first in my home," Dave said, pulling out a crock pot to gently warm the three large cans of baked beans that were bought as well. Beth got them going, with Harry opening the cans for her with Dave's can opener on the kitchen countertop.

Beth looked at her assembled troops. "Jack and Harry, you two are on washing the fruit that needs it. Dave, you're with Aaron and me in slicing and dicing. Zach, you're on craving and balling the watermelon," she said. Zach held up the utensil two different semi-circle heads that would make perfect melon balls. Haley had bought it at one time.

Zach looked at her. "You do know what you just said sounds like an unsub's paradise, right?" Jack started to giggle.

Aaron looked at her. "He's right." Jack roared.

"And we're off duty if you don't mind the lovely Ms. Clemmons," Dave smiled at her, kissing her check. Jack and Harry exchanged a high-five.

"Hey, I'm still learning how to hang out with superheroes. Give the girl a break," she smiled. They all laughed and dove in. Dave turned on the small version of a flat screen TV he had in the kitchen to the Nationals baseball game just starting.

Zach, knowing his way around Dave's kitchen a bit, grabbed a jelly pan from one of the cupboards. He put the watermelon on it. He grabbed the long blade from the chef's woodblock and cut off the top of the melon and set in the sink. Harry and Jack were using the other side of the duel set-up to start their job with the raspberries and blackberries. Zach made some slices into the curved top that Harry stopped to watch. Zach pulled out a stripe of watermelon rind from the "straight edge" and sectioned it into four pieces. Using a smaller knife, he trimmed the fruit from the rind, handing the sweet, red pieces to Jack and Harry, who gobbled them down.

With the four trimmed pieces, he put them under the curved part against the four corners of the watermelon, with the straight edges against the pan. Harry looked at him. "This puppy isn't rocking and rolling on me," he smiled, sticking in toothpicks to the arches he then broke off so they wouldn't protrude into the fruit. Harry shook his head. Zach had made a perfect arch support for the melon.

"Zach, I think you should be an engineer," Harry smiled.

"Been sorta thinkin' about that Harry," he smiled back. The group dived in. Zach quickly got the watermelon craved out using the balling utensil, putting the melon in a large bowl Dave provided. Dave's largest metal bowl was quickly being filled by the washed and cut fruit. The strawberries Harry and Jack had washed first, now cleaned and cut by Aaron and Beth. Dave added the two apples he had peeled and cut up. He added the two large cans of mandarin oranges he had opened and drained. Beth and Aaron worked together to cut the green and red grapes, along with the cherries that had been rinsed as well.

Aaron looked at the cherry juice stains under his fingernails. "That will make a great impression on the Director when I meet him tomorrow."

Zach looked at his dad. "Two laps in the pool will take care of that." Aaron looked at his oldest son. "A pool purified with chlorine dad. Hel-lo?"

Beth pointed at him. "You're busted Hotchner." He shook his head with a smile.

Harry and Jack worked together on the blueberries to make sure all the stems were off before they added them to the growing mound in the large metal bowl.

Zach began to carve a waving pattern into the top of the remaining rind. When he finished, he cut the cantaloupe and started making fruit balls from that as well. Jack looked at him. "I know JP; not my fav either; but's its Uncle Dave's party."

"And the old guy eats cantaloupe," Dave smiled at him.

"Uncle Dave? You're old?" Jack asked with the fiendish smile he had learned from his older brother.

Harry roared. "Who's busted now?" he said to his friend. Laughter filled the kitchen as they finished the fruit salad, and Aaron helped Zach get the rind into Dave's beer fridge. Beth covered the large metal bowl full of fruit with plastic wrap and put it on the bottom shelf of Dave's huge fridge.

Jack looked at her. "Just before its dinner time, I'll cut up the bananas, add them in along with some sugar, mix it all up and then we'll put into the watermelon boat," she smiled.

"Too cool Beth," Jack smiled.

"I feel like a sticky mess," Zach said, rinsing his hands off. His white t-shirt showed the stains of his work. His dad's showed the same. Zach's eyes narrowed, the competitiveness shining brightly. "Race ya," he challenged.

"You're on," Aaron laughed, bursting for the door. Zach, having fifteen pounds on his dad with much more muscle, pushed him aside in the garage and reached the pool area first. They both striped off their cargo shorts to reveal their swim trucks, while tossing off their flip flops. Both grabbed their t-shirts, tossing them aside as the rest of the group entered the area. They hit the pool water at the same time. As Zach had predicted Friday to Harry, the day weather-wise was absolutely gorgeous.

Dave grabbed Jack, starting to pull off his clothes. "Champino, this is dad and Zach's time together. Let them have that." Beth nodded at Jack. Jack, so much younger than Zach, got much of their father's time and attention. That didn't bother Zach. Yet the time Aaron could spend with his oldest son, especially given both their busy schedules, was gold to them both and they cherished their moments. They frolicked for a bit, seeing who could pull down each other's swimsuit, teased each other and then started to swim lazy laps.

Dave rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Now Champino," he smiled at the young lad that held his very heart and soul in the palm of his little boy's hand. Beth helped him get him out of his cargo shorts, revealing his swimsuit as well, pulled his t-shirt off and Jack jumped in. Harry beamed at the Hotchner's sharing their time together.

Beth wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling just as brightly. She, Dave and Harry sat down in the comfy, padded chairs Dave had around his pool and talked as the Hotchner men shared some quality family time. Mudg plopped down in the still shaded area of the pool and took his afternoon nap.

As the sun started creeping over the roofline of Dave's home, bathing the pool area into more sun, Beth chased out the three men that she loved out of the pool. As Mudg, still in the shade, snored soundly in his nap, Beth and Aaron got the boys well covered in suntan lotion; Beth did the same to Hotch and the three of them jumped back into the pool, Jack using the diving board like his big brother.

Harry, at Beth's asking, told his perspective on the weekend he spent with Dave and Zach. She peppered him with questions about his new life, sincerely interested in how he was doing. As they were talking, Mudg, from his deep sleep, lifted his head and then rose to his feet.

Harry looked at Dave. "He's on alert; but his hair isn't up on his back."

Dave smiled at him. "You becoming a profiler on me?" he said as he rose out of his chair. He knew who the visitors approaching would be.

John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks walked into the pool area. Dave warmly greeted them, shaking John's hand and brushing a kiss to each of the women's cheeks, which was returned. They had learned long ago how much David Rossi meant in the lives of the men that loved their loved one, now in heaven.

Jack swam to the edge of the pool. "Hi grandma and grandpa! You too Aunt Jess!" the pool water dripping off his face, including his long eyelashes. Zach reached the side of the pool, pulled himself out, grabbed a towel from Dave's stack he had in a bin and quickly dried himself off. Aaron chased Jack out and did the same.

Reaching them first, Zach gave them all hugs, completely making Hannah and Jess disappear against his torso with his muscular body and long arms. Jess rubbed Zach's muscled bicep. "The flowers in the urn on the stand at your mom's gravesite; what prompted that?"

Zach smiled. "It was Beth's idea. Rather than taking a bouquet of flowers out there that would last about two days, she suggested doing that. Jack and I water them every day," he smiled at her.

"Beth let me help her plant them," Jack said as he powered into Jess for his hug. She hugged him back.

Hannah looked at Beth. "They are beautiful Beth. Thank you."

Beth smiled back. "It is my sincere pleasure. Jack and I had a lot of fun planting them. Haley was a wonderful mother and I want the boys to always remember that, and her, as much as you do."

The Brooks had first met Beth at Easter when Zach cooked for all of them. He pulled off the meal exactly like his Uncle Sean had taught him. It was tense, understandably, for a while; yet the Brooks family had quickly learned her respect for their daughter and sister. They returned the respect.

Jack got Jess a bit wet. But she didn't mind. She had re-connected to her youngest nephew, helping Zach out when he was traveling with the Patriots on road games. And she had re-bonded with Zach after he had pushed her away from himself and his brother shortly after Haley had died. She couldn't move on; Zach forced her to by taking himself and Jack away from her, and her parent's lives. Zach could juggle that back then as a high school student.

Being a college student was different. Zach knew he needed help with Jack when their dad was away, and Jess readily and eagerly had stepped in to cover that gap, once Zach's baseball season started. They were a happy family again. Zach took the chocolate cake and the Seven Layer bars that Hannah and Jess had made into the kitchen. The two desserts were the boys' favorites. John carried in Zach's other favorite: deviled eggs.

Jack, now more dried off, gave his grandparents his usual monster hugs. They loved simply loved it.

Dave introduced Harry to Haley's family. Harry shook their hands. "I cannot put into words the wonderful sons Haley brought into my world by chance; through Dave. I did thank her this morning for the special gift she, through Aaron and them, gave me."

The Brook's family smiled. John looked at Dave. "As usual, you choose your friends well, Dave."

"John, he saved my life in Vietnam." John Brooks was a veteran of Vietnam as well, serving in the early battles of the mid 1960's.

Hannah Brooks looked at Dave and then Harry. "Enough said; God knows how much Dave helped this family." She smiled at Harry. "Welcome to our big, happy family," she said, pulling him into a hug.

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is for my Dutch Delight that I know has been not so patiently waiting for team time. Again. ;) I hope it puts a smile on her face while she's nursing her pooch back to health. Luvs to M!**

Chapter 11

Dave and Harry brought chairs around for the Brooks family to sit down. Aaron and the boys returned to the pool with their blessing. They knew like everyone else how precious Aaron's time was with the boys when he was home. His phone could ring in the next second.

The six of them had a wonderful chat as Aaron romped and laughed with his sons. It warmed the Brooks' hearts to see the three of them so happy. Hannah looked at Harry with a smile. "That's what Haley would want."

_Time does heal all wounds_ Dave smiled to himself.

Harry patted her hand. "I'm sure she's watching from heaven, enjoying it as much as them," he said.

"Harry, what brings you to town?" Dave and Harry shared their story, including Zach going to LA with Dave and his paper.

Hannah looked at Dave. "His paper was that good Dave?"

"Hannah, it was simply beautiful and moving. Zach has a gift for writing." Harry nodded his assent with a smile.

Mudg, who left the area to take of some business and then watching the Hotchner's frolicking, barked a warning at Dave. "Thanks Mudg; it's OK." Dave got up from his chair and walked into the garage with Mudg joining him. He smiled as Will pulled Henry out of his booster seat, while JJ took a pan her mother Sandy handed to her, climbing out of the backseat. Will headed to the back of their SUV after letting Henry loose. Dave smiled as Henry made a beeline for him. He jumped into Dave's arms.

Henry hugged him. "Hi Uncle Dave! Is the pool ready?"

"You bet kiddo; Jack and Zach are already in." JJ walked to the back of the SUV and pulled out a small travel bag as Will grabbed a large cooler. Sandy took the pan from JJ so she could shut the back door of the vehicle.

Dave let Henry out of his arms. "Need some help Will?" Henry raced to the pool area.

"Naw Dave, I got it," he smiled. "Just don't expect me to shake your hand right now," he drawled with a smile.

"Set the cooler in the garage Will, out of the sun." Will headed into the garage. Dave warmly welcomed Sandy to his home again.

As she pulled out of his hug, she looked him in the eye. "There will always be special memories for me here," she smiled. Dave knew that she was remembering JJ and Will's wedding, a year plus a week ago. He gave JJ a hug as well.

JJ went into the kitchen to set down her pan of bars and then went out into the pool area. Aaron was climbing out of the pool to greet Will. Dave was making the introductions. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw JJ. "I remember you. You and that other agent got me out of that warehouse alive," he smiled.

JJ shook her head. "That was all Dave. Derek and I were simply his back up and followed his plan."

"I don't care; thank you," Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

Sandy smiled with pride, which Aaron noticed. "Hotch, she tells me about the wins," she said as they shared a hug.

"Mama!" Henry shouted. In all the meeting and greeting, she hadn't heard Henry calling for her.

"I'm sorry Henry, what do you need?"

Pointing to Jack and Zach in the pool, he simply said, "My swimsuit."

Beth being the closest grabbed him in her arms. "I've got that," she smiled at him. "And btw, your haircut is awesome," she said rubbing her hand through his hair.

"Mama liked my long hair. But I had to keep rubbing it out of my eyes to write my letters in school." JJ smiled and directed Beth to the bag in the kitchen. Beth set Henry down and chased him inside.

Henry came literally charging out three minutes later. JJ nabbed him to get some sunscreen on him before he could jump in. When she was done, Will took him. "Hey Cob; can you take this one off the backstop?" referring to Zach's baseball catcher skills.

"Throw the pitch in the dirt," Zach smiled.

Will looked at his son. "Plug you nose." Henry compiled and Will threw him in the pool. Zach carefully monitored the situation until Henry re-surfaced, laughing when his head popped up from the water.

The two little boys had a ball jumping off the diving board and then swimming to the ladder on the side to climb out and repeat the process. Zach, treading water, putting in a bit of workout, kept on eye on them.

While the boys played in the pool, the rest of the team showed up. Dave's backyard was filled with laughter from the people he loved most in his life. Aaron looked at Dave contently smiling and smiled himself.

Twenty minutes later, the pool was alive with people. The three boys, Aaron and Beth, JJ and Will, Emily, and Derek; the last two up to their usual antics with each other as only partners could. It was music to Hotch and Dave's ears to hear Emily Prentiss laughing again.

Reid, Garcia, and Kevin joined the rest staying dry. They had a great time chatting with Dave, Harry, the Brooks' family and JJ's mom. Morgan had brought his mother Fran, who joined that group. She immediately bonded with Sandy and Hannah, and they all soon exchanged email addresses to share recipes.

Mudg barked a deep warning, and this time the hair was standing up on his back. Dave walked to the door going into the garage, and then rubbed Mudg's head. "It's all good partner; they're part of the good guys." Mudg barked a welcome with his tail wagging.

Alex and James Blake walked into the scene. "I guess were in the right place," she smiled at her husband. They had already spent some quality time in their pool at their home.

Dave greeted them introducing Mudgie. "Where do you want this," Alex said, holding a large bowl of a wonderful looking pasta salad.

"I'll take it Alex and find room for it someplace." Alex introduced James to Dave.

"Pleasure to meet you James," Dave smiled, shaking his hand. "Set your cooler down anyplace in the shade and enjoy yourselves." The adults got out of the pool, meeting James as they dived into their respective coolers for their "beverages". Hotch introduced his sons to the Blake's.

When Dave came out from his kitchen, Hotch handed him a beer from the fridge in the garage. "What about Zach?"

Aaron smiled. "I drove over for that reason. When he starts cooking the burgers and hot dogs, I'll let him have one."

"Maybe two?" he smiled.

"That's you Uncle Dave," he smiled back. "But yeah, he's a man now." Aaron shook his head a bit.

"Aaron?"

"I miss my little boy when Haley and I were such young parents." Dave rubbed his shoulder.

"Aaron, be damn proud of that man you and Haley raised. You two did it right."

Aaron smiled at him. "Thanks Dave. I am very proud of him and you know that." Dave nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach got out of the pool. "Dad, you got them?" he asked as he dried off, pointing at Jack and Henry.

"And a bunch of back-up son; what's going on?"

Zach smiled at his dad. "You can't hear those two young stomachs growling in there," he pointed to his dad. Aaron smiled. "I've got to get Uncle Dave's millionaire Weber going," he winked.

Aaron laughed at Zach's joke, but it was true. Only one David Rossi would have the biggest, largest and greatest tripped out Weber grill available to mankind.

Dave looked at his watch, letting the loving dig go by from the two Hotchner's. _Holy shit, it is almost five_. "Need help Zach?"

"Nope, Uncle Dave; got it covered." He pulled on his t-shirt that Beth had picked up and laid across a ledge next to the house. He slid into his flip flops that she also had moved alongside the same place. He went into the garage, coming out a minute later with the large bag of charcoal. After he poured them in, he got the coals going with the lighter fluid he brought from the garage as well.

"Uncle Dave and knows his way around here," Alex asked with a smile at Rossi. "And I heard that from two younger boys as well. I'm guessing my linguistic skills are spot on. You sorta love three boys."

Dave looked at James. "Can you turn the doctor part of your wife off for the night?"

"If I could find that damn button Dave, I would," he smiled.

Dave beamed. "Yes, Alex, I love those three boys; more than my own life."

Alex smiled. "Just wanted you to admit that Big Dog," she smiled. Dave did the "Rossi finger shake" at her as Aaron laughed. Dave rubbed Alex's shoulder, walking into the garage.

"YO Cob," Derek said, rolling up on Zach. "Need some help my man?" He took a drink from his beer.

"Nope, D, I'm good." Dave came out of the garage and uncapped a beer bottle for Zach, handing it to him. Zach looked at him. "Uncle Dave?"

"Approved by dad Zach," he smiled. Derek and Zach clinked their long necks of beer bottles and each took a swig and shared a smile and talked sports, with Will joining them. Harry came out of the kitchen, having helped himself to some of Dave's iced tea he had in the fridge. He joined the three in their conversation.

Zach looked at Harry talking baseball. "I re-discovered my love for the game, thanks to you. I watch the Dodgers almost every night." The other three smiled.

The rest sat around in the chairs or at the picnic tables Dave had in pool area, including the one from the Hotchner home that Aaron and Zach had brought over in Zach's pick-up on Saturday.

Beth walked up to Zach. "What time you shooting for dinner?"

Zach looked at the clock Dave had above the door to the garage. "Six o'clock give or take a few minutes. I'm going to let these coals burn a bit more and then put the chicken on. The burgers shouldn't take that long."

"Don't forget Emily's onions Zach," Derek said. "They are the bomb."

"I won't Derek and you enjoy them. My stomach and I will pass." Emily had sliced onions and added some seasoned salt and butter to them and wrapped them in foil that she had brought to the first team Memorial Day cookout at Hotch's. Everyone raved over them.

Beth rolled into the kitchen to get some things going. She was quickly joined by Hannah, Jess, Fran and Sandy. Together they set up Dave's kitchen table for the buffet. Dave and Harry had already added an extra leaf in to hold all the food. They didn't have room for the desserts but quickly decided with the spread that they could wait until later on. Jess rubbed Beth's back. "Thanks for doing this for Dave and Aaron. Can I help you with anything?"

"Getting the fruit salad finished," she smiled. She pulled the huge bowl of fruit out from Dave's fridge and took the plastic wrap off. "We just need to add the bananas and sugar." Jess looked around and saw Dave's craving block of knives and grabbed one. Jess added three bananas to the heap of fruit as Beth searched and found Dave's sugar bin and starting adding to the top. Sandy spotted a large spoon in a utensil canister Dave had in the kitchen, ready to mix the salad up.

Hannah, Fran and Sandy marveled at the bowl, with Hannah looking at Beth. "The empty spot you've got on the table, that's where the bowl is going?"

"That's where the fruit salad is going Hannah, but not the bowl." Hannah looked at her with a question, as Beth got Dave's oven warming for Penelope and Kevin's breaded fish filets. Beth smiled brightly as she turned back to her. "Just wait until you see what that engineer grandson of yours came up with. With a little help from his Uncle Sean," Beth winked. Sean had made it to the DC area for the Easter weekend and had joined the whole family for the holiday. He kept his promise to stay connected to his family, even joining Aaron and Jack in Florida in February for a four day weekend when Zach had an early season baseball tournament there.

Outside, Zach whistled for Prentiss. "Em, where's the chicken?" She hustled to her cooler and pulled out the small chicken breasts she had in a container in her cooler. Zach got them on the Weber and shut the cover.

"Ohhh Zach; the onions," she smiled as she raced off. Emily returned with them shortly. Zach lifted the cover and got them on the grill as well. He pulled the cover back down.

"You use the cover," Will questioned.

"Git 'er done," Zach mimicked Will's accent, adding in his own voice, "in half the time. The cover is what makes a Weber work. It circulates the heat, getting stuff cooking on the top as well."

Harry laughed. "I caught part of that guy's show that says that on cable the other night."

Zach gave Harry the big ass Hotchner smile. "He's Will; only a hundred pounds heavier." Zach paused. "And Will has a wife that won't let him dress redneck anymore." Derek Morgan roared with laughter, pointing at Zach. Aaron happened to wonder up to see if Zach needed help.

"Hey Hotch; I know how much your oldest son does for you and Jack, and I love and respect him for that; but I gotta tell you. He can be an ass," Will drawled.

Hotch smiled, rubbing Derek's shoulder. "Like father, like son," he winked at Morgan. Their relationship was finally healed as well.

That set the group off with more roars of laughter. They stood around talking as Zach took care of the grilling. He took a drink and finished his beer. Derek looked at Hotch. "Hotch, can I get your son another beer?"

Hotch smiled. "Only if you bring me one as well." Derek headed to Dave's beer fridge in the garage to grab two for the Hotchner men. Derek shook his head at the empty watermelon rind in the fridge. _It has to be a Rossi thing he thought_, shaking his head.

John ambled over. He looked proudly as Derek handed Zach his beer. "Zach, the wonderful man that you've grown into; you deserve that." He looked at Aaron. "Can I buy the next one?"

Aaron smiled, as Zach shook his head. "Let me get things cooked Grandpa and then you can talk to dad about that. I'm getting hungry and I don't want to fill up on beer."

"That's my man," Morgan smiled.

Harry shook his head. "With all due respect, no Derek; that a father's son with a mother's loving touch." All the rest of the group could see the pride in his eyes.

Aaron looked at Harry with a soft smile. "Thank you Harry; that means the world to me."

John Brooks smiled. "Me too Harry." Zach blushed and turned his attention to the Weber.

Morgan smiled at John and Harry. "Like father; like son." They both nodded.

Zach lifted the cover, turning the chicken breasts over. He let out his sharp whistle that he did setting the defense as the catcher on the baseball team. Beth, in the kitchen, heard it and headed for the door, sticking her head out. "Beth, this is your fifteen minute warning."

She smiled. "Thanks Zach."

Penelope rose from her chair, looking at Kevin. "That is my cue to get our fish filets going." She went into the kitchen.

Dave, keeping an eye on Jack and Henry in the pool, wandered over to the grill as well, leaving Reid and Kevin in charge of the boys. JJ and Emily were having a conversation in two chairs in another area of the pool. By the laughter coming from the two of them, they were checking out some men's behinds.

"They are fine assets," Emily snarked. JJ laughed harder.

"Derek; the burgers." He disappeared into the garage and came back out two minutes later with a plastic container holding the burgers, pulling the lid off for Zach to get them on the grill.

Zach looked at them and then Derek. "I thought you were buying pre-made burgers?"

"Not with mama around. She chewed me a new one. 'Derek Morgan'," he said mimicking her voice, "'you will not provide pre-made hamburgers for your friends. They need chopped onions and some egg in them'." Derek smiled. "Mom hand made the hamburger patties."

Zach looked at him and gave him the fiendish smile that he and Jack had perfected to irritate their dad. Derek Morgan knew Zach Hotchner was about to smoke his butt. Smiling the big ass Hotchner smile, he looked at Derek. "You're a mama's boy." The rest around the grill roared, with James now joining them as Alex moved into the kitchen to help.

Over the laughter, Morgan said, "And damn proud to admit it kid." Morgan smiled with a challenge eye-look back.

Zach smiled, nodding. "That's a good thing, isn't it."

"Damn right kid," he smiled, sharing their special fist bump and handshake. Harry rubbed Zach's shoulder as John Brooks did the same to Derek.

Aaron and Dave exchanged glances. That was all the words the partners and friends needed to say to each other.

###

**A/N: "Git er done" is the catch line for an American standup comedian known as "Larry the Cable Guy". His standup routine is mainly about him with his deep US south background. In reality, the man that portrays "Larry the Cable Guy", is from Nebraska. He's as Midwestern US as I am. He learned the southern routine while attending college, rooming with friends from the southern US. A legend was born. Check out "The Blue Collar Comedy Tour", the first one on youtube. Best comedic show I've ever watched.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second team time chapter. I think someone owes me double time pay! ;)**

Chapter 12

As Zach cooked the hamburger patties, loving made by Fran, Dave walked into the kitchen. He went to cupboards and pulled out a couple of jelly pans. "Message for me Dave," Beth questioned.

He smiled at her. "The burgers are on with the hotdogs soon to follow. That's the best I can tell you Beth." He reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the package of cheese slices.

"Message received loud and clear at this end," Beth smiled. Returning her smile, he headed out the door. "Dave, I need Aaron for the fruit boat."

He smiled at her with a nod as he closed the door. He saw that his friend Father Jimmy had joined the party. Zach was giving him a hard time about playing golf with the Archbishop that afternoon. Walking to the group, he looked at Hotch. "Beth needs some help with Zach's fruit boat."

Derek looked at Will with a question as Aaron rubbed John's shoulder. "Mind helping me out dad?" John Brooks was more of a father to him than his own biological one. A fact that John Brooks knew all too well. When Aaron, young himself, and Sean, barely out of diapers, needed a refuge, he and his wife had been there for the battered boy and his brother. Dave, Emily and Derek had heard the story when Hotch was comforting another boy, much like him at that age. After Aaron's stepdad, the father he loved and adored, had died, John was there for him as a father figure while he and Haley were seriously dating.

John smiled, "Sure son; lead the way." They went into the garage. Aaron opened the fridge door and pulled the watermelon rind out. He nodded to the door that went into Dave's kitchen.

"Mind opening that for me." John moved to it and then stopped. With the beautiful weather in the area, it was just the screen door, with the women in the kitchen.

He looked at Hotch. "Aaron," he softly said, "Beth is a wonderful woman and Hannah and I are so happy that you have her in your life. Haley would have wanted that," he smiled.

Aaron smiled. "I know," he said, sparing the man the story of how he _really_ knew that. "Thanks dad; that means a lot." John smiled at him and opened the door. Aaron's heart soared at the thought they were all healed from Haley's tragic death and moving on with their lives.

He brought the pan into the kitchen and set in on the counter next to the mixing bowl. "Oh my," Hannah said, smiling at Beth. "Zach really did that?"

Beth and Aaron beamed. "Yes, he did mom," Aaron said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And no, he didn't learn that from me. He was texting with Sean all last week." Aaron picked up the heavy bowl to get the fruit gently in the boat with John holding the pan still and Hannah gently spooning it in as Aaron tipped the pan. When they finished, Jess added the slices of Kiwi to the top that she had peeled and cut for Beth. Everyone in the kitchen marveled at how it looked.

"That is totally awesome and colorful," Penelope said. "I like colors."

"We've noticed," Aaron deadpanned. They all roared.

Hannah rubbed Aaron's chest. "Pays to have an Executive Chef in the family, doesn't it?" she smiled. Aaron smiled and grabbed the pan to put in on the table.

"Where do you want it Beth?" She pointed to the spot they had made and Aaron set it down.

Outside, the group around the grill was marveling at Zach's skills with the Weber. As some of the chicken breasts and burgers began to get done, Zach moved them around to "cooler" spots of the fire from the charcoal and got the ones that needed more time to the "hot" spots. It was like watching a choreographed dance. Harry and Father Jimmy looked at each other and just shook their heads. The two of them had become strong online friends, thanks to Dave. "Hey Doc," he said to Reid, "Can you chase the boys out and get them dried off." Reid smiled, rising from his chair. JJ and Emily moved to help him.

Zach looked at Dave. "Where are the hotdogs?"

JJ heard him, getting Jack dried off. "Our cooler." Derek found it in the garage and came back out, handing the package to Zach. He went back to garage and pulled out the potato salad from the LaMontagne cooler and took it into the kitchen.

He took one look at the spread of food that was already on the table. "Oh lordy have mercy on my soon to be overstuffed stomach." Will coming from the bathroom, nodded his head in agreement.

Alex looking around said, "I really, really wanted to get into the BAU. If I had known this was part of the package, I would have got there sooner."

Sandy, setting a heaping platter of buns on the table, smiled at her. "They do eat really well. Especially here at Dave's."

"That's 'cause we eat so crappy on the road Mama Jareau," he said kissing her cheek. Fran smiled at her son, doing his usual thing with the ladies.

Outside, as Zach put the hotdogs on, making space on the grill by doubling up some of the chicken and burgers that were essentially done, looked at the boys. "Hey Henry! How do you like your hotdogs off the grill? Just done or crusty?"

"Crusty Z-man," he smiled.

Zach smiled at Father Jimmy. "That is one smart kid."

Father Jimmy looked at Zach. "Get me in on that action."

"Me too," Harry added.

"I'm part of that game Zach," James said. Zach smiled at him.

Zach gave Father Jimmy the bullshit Hotchner smile. "Took some money off the Archbishop this afternoon didn't you?"

Father Jimmy smiled. "The putt on 17 was a thing of beauty."

"You won't make Bishop doing that Father Jimmy," Zach teased. The rest around the grill laughed as Zach's brown eyes sparked with humor at the priest, he along with his dad and brother had come to love as a valued friend.

Harry rubbed Zach's shoulder. "You don't care who you target, do you Zach?"

Zach shook his head. "This group around here is a target rich environment for me." He looked at James. "You've been warned." They all laughed more as Zach kept turning the hotdogs and added some cheese slices to some of the burgers.

Sandy looked at Fran in the kitchen as Dave entered the kitchen, having gone upstairs to use his bathroom. "They're having way too much fun out there."

"That's my cue to get out there and get things settled and on point."

"Settled or stir the pot more Rossi," Morgan joked. Will laughed.

"That's for me to decide kid, and you to accept," he smiled.

"Guess you got told," Fran smiled.

"Mama, it's Rossi," he shrugged with a smile. Penelope, standing the kitchen, smiled and shook her head at Fran.

Sandy looked at her. "I can't keep up with it."

"Why do you even try?" Hannah asked. The kitchen roared with laughter that matched the outside group.

Dave set one foot out onto the pool area and Zach stopped him. "Two sets of hot pads, Uncle Dave. I'm ready to start pulling stuff." Dave went back in the kitchen, pulled a drawer open and grabbed what Zach asked.

Aaron looked at Beth and Hannah. "Show time," he smiled, moving to the door. Jess, noticing the drawer that Dave used, pulled out a large hot pad and handed it Sandy.

"For the baked beans." Sandy smiled and moved to set it on the table. Using two more of Dave's hot pads, Jess pulled the liner from the crockpot to get the beans on the table.

Dave grabbed two hot pads and handed the other two to Jimmy. He grabbed one of the pans he brought out and held it for Zach. Zach piled on the chicken breasts, some of the hotdogs that were just cooked which Reid had requested and some burgers. He, Kevin, Emily and JJ chased the boys inside after Emily helped them pull on their t-shirts.

Dave made his way to the kitchen with the first pan, with Aaron opening the door for him. Father Jimmy held the second pan as Zach put the cheeseburgers on the second pan, along with the crusty hot dogs. He pulled the cover down and shut off the air vents of the Weber to get the charcoal to die down with its lack of air.

The last to enter the kitchen, Zach looked around at the group gathered around the table. He eyed Uncle Dave. "Yes Zach, I know; we do it right." Dave looked at the group. "We have a feast in front of us. We give thanks for that."

JJ nodded at Henry to join Dave. Jack was already there, and looked at Henry as he joined them. "It's Uncle Dave's house and he's Catholic. You go first Henry."

"Good plan Jack, but there's one thing," Dave said. He whispered into Jack's ear. Henry, hearing that conversation, smiled his approval. Dave looked at the two of the three boys he loved more than his own life and nodded at Henry.

Henry gave the Catholic table prayer for food before eating. Jack added the Protestant one and then stopped. Most of them knew there should be more words from Jack.

Dave looked around the room. "With this bounty, and the friends and family gathered, let's all say the last part of Thanks together." Father Jimmy nodded with a smile. "Jack…"

"Oh give thanks," he started as Henry put his arm around Jack's back, joining him and rest following "unto the Lord for he is good. His mercy endures forever. Amen."

Father Jimmy nodded his approval. "The precious voices of young children get the prayers to heaven faster," he smiled. Harry, standing next to him, nodded as well.

Spencer Reid looked around. "Who's going first?" Just as he finished, Jack and Henry's stomach grumbled loudly that all could hear.

Emily wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Dr. Reid, I think you just got your answer." JJ moved to help Henry. Beth smiled at Jess, who smiled at her and got Jack in line next.

"That is not fair," Derek intoned.

"If you were a father, you'd understand," Fran retorted back.

"Mom, please, don't start on me again with the grandbabies thing. I'm a busy man with a busy job."

"And I still want grandbabies," she smiled back. Every laughed at the exchange and Spencer dove in, following the boys in the line. Zach, standing in the kitchen, went to the table and grabbed a hotdog bun and one of the crispy ones, putting it in the bun. He added some ketchup that was on the table, swiped a deviled egg, put that in his mouth and then moved back to the kitchen, taking a large bite of his hotdog after he had swallowed the egg half he had chewed. That earned him the Hotch glare.

Zach looked at his dad and pointed to his stomach, as it began to rumble for food as well. John put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Son, the boys are fighter jets that need fuel. Zach is a 747," he smiled.

"Thanks grandpa," Zach said after swallowing the bite of his hotdog.

"And besides Aaron," Harry added, "he cooked."

"And carved the watermelon boat," Hannah added proudly.

"I was wondering what that was," Derek said looking at Hotch, "when I got you and Zach a beer."

"Can I ask what everyone contributed," Alex said as she and James got in line. Beth rattled off everyone's contributions.

Zach looked at Father Jimmy. "What did you contribute?" he teased.

"My divine presence and witty conversation I will dazzle you with later."

Zach looked at Dave and rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a lot of bull shipping to me."

Jack looked at Zach as Jess was putting some fruit salad in a bowl for him. "Zach, what's bull shipping?"

Zach eyes sparked. "Ask dad." The group roared.

James looked at Aaron. "He said outside he'll target anybody."

"The sad part is he rarely misses," Aaron retorted.

"When Uncle Dave goes duck hunting, he always aims for the biggest duck." Everyone laughed more. "But Grandma gets a pass," Zach said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he put the last bite of his hotdog in his mouth. She rubbed his back with a big smile. Dave waved at Hannah to get in line. As she did, Zach grabbed a dishtowel that was hanging from Dave's oven door handle and went to the garage. Aaron followed him. "I'll hold the lid open."

"Thanks dad; I just thought of this. It'll get thawed a bit so it'll be easier to scoop out later," said putting the cylinder of ice cream the two of them had made last night on top of the chest freezer.

"You just keep thinking Zach," Aaron said with a smile. They went back inside and got in line to fill their plates. When they finished, they went outside to one of the picnic tables. Aaron sat down next to Beth and Zach slid in the end spot. Jack was sitting with Henry at another table.

Sitting across from them were the Blake's. Alex stopped midway of putting a bite in her mouth as she stared at the amount of food Zach had on his plate. "Whattttttt? I'm a growing kid."

"That's just the first wave, Alex," his dad added.

She set her fork back down on her plate and looked at Aaron. "How do you afford to feed them?"

"Food stamps," Zach said, shoving in a mouthful of the fruit salad. He winked at James. Aaron looked at Zach, who gave his dad the classic Zach smile.

"That's why I sit in the big office Alex, and get to play politics," he said while shaking his head at Zach. They made small talk with the Blake's with Alex asking about Zach's studies at George Mason.

Harry, at a table with Dave, Father Jimmy, John and Hannah, rose from his chair. "I need some more of that fruit salad. My colon will go crazy with all the fresh fruit but I don't care."

Everyone had a wonderful time, enjoying the meal and each other's company. After they all finished and got the food cleaned up from the table, everyone went outside and sat around talking and laughing. Jack and Henry were playing in the yard with Mudg.

John looked at Zach. "How 'bout that beer?"

"Some other time grandpa, thank you. I'm stuffed."

"You ate like it was your last meal," Aaron commented.

"Never know, right Father Jimmy?"

"Zach, if you think you can sucker me in the middle of you and your dad going at it, you've got another thing coming. I may not be the smartest egg in the carton, but I'm not dumb." Everyone roared with laughter.

"So Harry, what did you do this weekend," Emily asked.

"Besides eat too much?" They all smiled. "Just hung out with Dave and the Hotchner's. Today, though, is the reason I came for the weekend. I finally got to see the Vietnam Memorial." He paused. "Got to visit some old friends," he reflected with a soft smile and a bit of a crack in his voice. "One in particular." Dave rubbed his shoulder.

"Would that particular one be PFC Anthony Hernandez?" Reid softly asked.

"How do you know?" Harry said, looking at him.

"I've read Rossi's latest book, including the dedication."

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "it was him. He died saving Dave and me."

"What he'd do Harry," John asked quietly.

"Threw himself on a landmine so Dave and I could escape a Viet Cong booby trap," he quietly said. Penelope sharply inhaled. Morgan quietly shook he head.

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends," Father Jimmy quoted from the Bible.

Harry nodded. Not wanting to take the party together down, "However, I got to see the President in person," he smiled. "And then we visited three special people," he smiled at Hannah.

"We never forget," Dave said.

"Yes, you should always remember," Father Jimmy said. "The key is also living while you remember."

###

**A/N: Food stamps are a former US government program that helped the under-privileged buy food. They have now been replaced with electronic swipe cards, much like credit cards. **

**My mention of John Brooks being more of a father than Hotch's own dad is a shout out to my wonderful mentor's story **_**Pain**_**. Thn0715, in that FF, ran with the storyline hinted in S1 of Aaron Hotchner being an abused child. It is an absolute wonderful piece that if you haven't read, you really need to. I'm borrowing that from her story because it fit with this chapter; one of everyone healing. I hope she doesn't mind! Sometimes, you gotta surprise a mentor. Just to keep her on her toes. ;)**

**Please check out that wonderful, powerful story of my mentor's. But before you do… *sets out box of tissues***

**You rock my mentor; I just roll.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, and all of the alerts. I really appreciate you taking the time to read. I'm humbled by the response.**

Chapter 13

Jess smiled as well. "I still marvel at the odds that the three of them are in the same cemetery," Harry said.

Father Jimmy looked at Dave. "Haley is buried in the same one as Carolyn and James." He nodded.

Harry smiled at Spencer. "Dave said Dr. Reid you could figure the odds in your head." Reid smiled. Emily and Morgan wanted for the facts machine to start spewing out the answer.

When he didn't, Morgan looked at him. "The big ol' brain of yours break down?"

"Probably blew an internal processor chip," Emily added.

"What? No. I don't have all the data to accurately give an answer," Reid defended.

"That's a copout and you know it, Reid," Emily accused.

"No, it's true. I don't know how many burial plots there are, how many people are already buried there and the number of grave sites that were available…" Morgan cut him off.

"Stop kid, we got it."

"Thank you, he was starting to give me a headache," Emily said.

Harry looked at Dave. "Are they like that when you're out on a case?"

"Yup; part of Hotch's duties as Unit Chief is minding the children." That drew a bunch of barbs and nasty comments Dave's way. The party rolled on and soon the boys went back in the pool. But only for a short time. The two little guys had school the next day.

As JJ and Jess chased the boys into Dave's large shower, Beth and Hannah got the desserts out on Dave's kitchen counter. Zach brought in the canister of homemade ice cream and hunted down a pan to set the paddle in while Aaron got the top off.

The boys giggled and laughed horsing around in the shower until JJ and Jess stopped them and got them going. As they were getting dried off, Jack looked at Henry. "Boy Henry is there a 'prise downstairs for you," he smiled.

JJ looked at Jess. "He reads at a fourth grade level but he still can't get surprise out," she explained gently shaking Jack's chin with her hand and tickling him through the towel. He giggled.

JJ pointed at Henry. "What kind of 'prise you talking about Jack?"

Jack eyes lit up. "A good kind of one; you'll love it!" They ladies quickly got the boys dressed in their pj's.

Derek walked into the kitchen to see Zach trying to pull something with a pair of pliers as Aaron was trying to hold a metal canister on the countertop. He walked to the other side of Zach and put his fingers on the top of the canister. Looking in, he asked, "What is that?"

"Homemade ice cream," Zach said, grunting as he finally got the paddle to start to come out. Derek pushed with his muscles on the top of the canister a bit more and the paddle finally oozed out. Zach set it in the pan.

Derek took a swipe of the white deliciousness off the paddle and put it in his mouth. "Oh wow! Why didn't you tell us you had this? I would have left more room from dinner."

Zach looked at him. "It's ice cream Derek; it slides in between the cracks," he smiled. Morgan just shook his head at Hotch.

The boys blew into the kitchen as Hannah went to the patio and asked, "Who wants dessert?" Reid was the first out of his chair.

Emily looked at Will. "Surprise," she snarked.

"I just want to know where the hell he puts it all in that skinny body," Will drawled.

As they all filtered in around the table, Hannah looked at Zach. "Head count?"

"All present grandma," he winked.

She looked at him. "Well then my grandson hit it." Zach let out a whistle that could stop traffic. But it got everyone's attention. Zach waved at his grandmother. "I'm only going to say this once. There's M&M bars that JJ made, Seven Layer bars that Jess made, and my chocolate cake recipe, that I hear on occasion Zach makes for all of you." The team looked at each other with smiles while the two little boys sitting at the counter simply drooled. "And….there's homemade ice cream that Aaron and Zach cranked by hand last night."

Henry looked at Jack. "Ice cream Jack?"

"Homemade ice cream Henry; better than store ice cream."

"Better than store ice cream?" Jack just shook his head with wide eyes. Jess and JJ had to walk into Dave's living room so the boys wouldn't see them laughing.

Hannah and Beth got the boys their treats and Aaron spooned some ice cream in bowls for them. Zach grabbed the pan with the paddle and went into the laundry room. The rest made their way past Dave's lunch counter getting their dessert. Dave walked into the kitchen and gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek. "Perfect timing; the mosquitoes just moved in for the night."

As some sat at the table, with Zach setting up extra chairs before they came in, the rest just stood around and enjoyed their desserts. Beth, Aaron, Zach and Jess joined the boys at the counter. Suddenly Morgan whistled. The room quieted. He looked at Dave. "What the hell is that noise?"

Zach and Jack laughed. Dave looked at Zach. "You didn't?"

"Yup Uncle Dave, I did."

"Great. Thank you Zach," Dave said sarcastically.

Aaron looked at Morgan. "The paddle that Zach pulled out of the canister?" Morgan nodded. "The noise is Mudg pushing the pan around the laundry room floor licking it clean."

Henry looked at Jack. "Really?"

"Yeah, you gotta see it Henry." The boys climbed down off their stools and sped to stand in the doorway of the laundry room. Mudg looked up, gave his two buds his happy bark, and continued chasing the pan around the room. The boys shared a belly laugh and returned to their desserts.

"That means I'll have a dog sticking his cold nose in my face about 3 am tomorrow morning, needing to take a dump when the ice cream starts working on his system," Dave grumbled. Aaron and Zach shared a high five. Dave swore at them in Italian as the rest roared.

Zach looked at Beth. "Won't have to wash off the paddle; just put it back in the canister, ready to roll for the next time." Aaron nodded at him.

"Ewwwwwwwwww," Beth said to them. Aaron and Zach shared another high five.

Alex standing at the end of the kitchen counter looked at Zach. "You really don't care do you? A target is a target."

"Yupster," Zach smiled. "Consider yourself and your husband lucky. You're rookies; I let you skate this time."

Alex looked at Hotch. "Why does that 'this time' make me nervous."

Aaron looked at her with the office look. "Because it should." Zach looked at his dad, and then a second later, they both laughed. _Aaron Hotchner can have fun and relax_ Alex thought with a smile.

James kissed her cheek. "Luvs, I think you just got Zach's first shot at you." Zach wet a finger in his mouth and the pulled it through the air like he was keeping score. They all laughed more.

Reid looked at Harry. "When do you return home?"

"I'm on a mid-morning flight back to LA. With the time change, Jake, the director of New Directions can pick me up at LAX before afternoon rush hour. And I can be there for my counseling sessions tomorrow night. The day after Memorial Day is a tough one."

"You're doing a wonderful thing there Harry," Sandy said. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I really enjoy helping my fellow vets."

"An honorable task, my friend," Father Jimmy said rubbing his shoulder. "But I must head out. I've got the 8 am novenas tomorrow." He and Harry shared a hug. "God bless you on your journey home Harry and your work." They shook hands. "Thank you all for letting me crash your party. I pray for all of you and the fine work that you do," he said looking at the team. He said a special good-bye to Beth, Aaron and Zach and readily accepted the hug he got from Jack. Dave walked him to the door and they shared a hug as well before Father Jimmy left.

Henry yawned. JJ walked up to him. "I know buddy. You had a big day swimming and playing. And it's school tomorrow. Daddy and I will have to pry you out of bed."

Will winked at John. "He'll be sleepin' before we get to the stop sign at the end of the block."

"The boys played hard," John smiled. "They made me tired just watching them."

Will took Henry in his arms from JJ so he could get him in his car seat. JJ went to the steps and grabbed Henry's bag as Sandy gathered up the rest of the pan of bars and the clean bowl that held her Potato Salad. The four of them said their good-byes, albeit Henry through yawning. He did give Dave a big hug. "Thanks Uncle Dave for letting me swim," he said in Dave's ear.

Dave kissed his cheek. "You can come anytime Henry and you know that." Henry sleepily bobbed his head, as Dave handed him back to Will. They rest slowly started to filter out.

The Hotchner's and Beth got John and Hannah to Jess' car and shared their heartfelt hugs at the curb. Morgan and Fran waved at them as he drove away.

Aaron carried Jack back inside with his clean feet. He looked at Harry, handing Jack to him. "Harry, do you really have to go back home?" Jack asked as he tightly wrapped his little arms around Harry's neck.

"'Fraid so Jack. I've got work to do and so do your dad and Uncle Dave." Beth smiled.

Pulling away from Harry's neck, Jack looked at him. "I'm gonna really miss you."

"Me to Jack."

"Jack, now that Harry has mastered a computer, I think the next thing we need to teach him is Skype," Zach smiled.

Jack beamed. "Skype is the bomb Harry. We can visit and no one has to fly!" The rest quietly laughed.

"I'll check it out Jack," Harry smiled. Jack looked at him. "I promise." Jack hugged him again and Zach took Jack in his arms.

Beth pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Thanks for coming. We all really enjoyed meeting you," she smiled.

"Thanks Beth. I've got your card. I'll keep in touch."

"So will I," Beth said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aaron pulled him into a hug as well. "Thank you; for everything; Dave in Vietnam, my sons….."

"Aaron, I have more family right now than I've ever had in my life; thanks to all of you." They shook hands.

Harry looked at Zach as Jack was conking out on his shoulder. "I'm your limo tomorrow," Zach smiled. "Uncle Dave heads south to work; the airport is north. See you in the morning Harry." Jack sleepily gave Dave his usual monster hug. Dave handed him back to Zach and kissed Beth's cheek.

"See ya soon Beth," he said.

She hugged him. "Promise," she smiled.

Aaron rubbed Dave's shoulder. "See you in the morning."

"You got it Hotch."

-00CM00-

Dave woke to a cold nose in his neck. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the clock on his bed stand. 2:38 it read. Throwing the covers off, Dave knew he had only one choice. _Let the dog out_. There _was_ actually another option, but that didn't appeal to Dave too much. He had done that eight years ago when Mudg was a puppy.

He cursed out Zach under his breath not wanting to wake up Harry as he descended the steps. Mudg raced in front of him.

Five minutes later Mudg reappeared at the door. Dave let him in as Mudg barked a quiet thank-you.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; go back to bed Mudg," he grumbled, scratching the stubble on his cheek. Mudg headed for Dave's leather couch in the den as Dave went back up the steps.

###


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm not overly superstitious, but there was no way I'm going to end an FF on Chapter 13.**

Chapter 14

Aaron gently padded into the room of his oldest son and quietly shook him awake. "Dad," Zach questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Zach, I need you. We just called in on a major case in Denver. I need to head out fast to get caught up with what Penelope is already getting done." Zach rolled and looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:35 am.

Yawning, he said, "Uncle Dave is going to be pissed at you."

"I know," Aaron said, rubbing Zach's chest to get him awake.

"Dad, I'll be upstairs in five," Zach said, propping both his eyes open to see his dad in his dress shirt and suit pants. "I gotta whiz and then I'll be up." He threw off the covers of the bed and climbed out, grabbing his glasses. He normally wore contacts, but took them out for sleeping. After finishing his work in the bathroom including putting his contacts in, he pulled on a pair of lounge pants, grabbed his cell phone and a clean t-shirt from his dresser drawer, pulling it on as he headed up the steps. He shoved the cell into the left pocket of his pants.

His dad was in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, on his cell phone, fully dressed as Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, except for his suit coat which was neatly hanging on a kitchen chair. "Derek, I'm sorry; have Garcia get a cab for you mother. My orders are coming from the Director through Strauss. We've got to get going." Aaron hung up, adding some cold water to his black morning elixir so he could gulp it down.

Zach pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial button while reaching into the fridge and taking a huge gulp of apple juice from the container. "Morgan? It's Zach. What time does you mom leave?" Zach listened. "Perfect; I'll stop by and pick her up on the way to getting Harry to the airport." He listened for a couple seconds more, and smiled. "No problem D; just have dad and Uncle Dave's back." Zach smiled at the response he heard over his phone and ended the call.

Taking another gulp of apple juice from the container, he scratched his stubble and looked at his dad. "Any other problems I can solve for you dad?"

"Yeah; get a haircut and shave." Aaron paused. "And stop drinking out of the apple juice container."

Zach couldn't resist. "Jack drinks out of the milk container like me. And btw, I got my hair cut when I took Jack last week. I gave you the receipt for that."

Aaron eyed his oldest son, with his hair in the back about half way down his neck reaching towards his t-shirt collar. "You call that a haircut."

"Nope dad; I call it my haircut. I pay for my own; I get it cut the way I want." He paused. "Dad, I know you're stressed. Let's stop sparing and tell me what you need me to do."

Aaron gulped down another swallow of coffee. "I'm sorry Zach. And I am stressed; the pressure is already on with this case. You know the routine. I'm going to get Jack up and then you take over." He looked at the man his oldest son had become. "Thanks for helping out Morgan Zach."

Zach smiled. "Easy fix dad; I'm taking Harry to the airport. I'm heading that direction anyway and Fran's flight leaves 20 minutes after Harry's. She said she didn't mind hanging out at the airport." Aaron headed to Jack's bedroom to get him up. Zach started Jack's breakfast, getting the instant oatmeal package into a bowl and running the tap water until it became hot. He pulled out a measuring cup to add the right amount of hot water, mixed it up and put it in the microwave. Aaron walked into the kitchen carrying Jack in his arms as Zach poured a glass of apple juice for Jack.

"Daddy, do you really have to go." Zach shook his head a bit. Jack only said that when he was super tired, or like now, just waking up. Yet he knew how bad it hurt his dad, especially with Jack playing the _daddy_ card. Aaron set him into one of the counter chairs. Zach pulled out Jack's oatmeal, added some brown sugar and a touch of milk and set it in front of Jack, handing him a spoon. Zach put the bowl he had prepared for his dad in the microwave. The two pieces of toast Aaron had added to the toaster, and that Zach had dropped in, popped up. Zach got them buttered.

Aaron sat down in the chair next to Jack. "Buddy, it's a big case. You remember meeting the Director right?" Jack nodded his head, blowing on his oatmeal while finishing his apple juice Zach had waiting for him. "He's the one that asked Chief Strauss to send us out. That means it's pretty important."

"OK dad," Jack smiled.

"Jack strawberry or grape?"

"Strawberry Zach," he replied. Zach handed the jam jar to his dad along with a knife. Aaron got the jam on both the pieces of toast and gave one to Jack as Zach's cell buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey Uncle Dave," Zach said, then listening for a few seconds.

"Yeah dad got me up; I'm good to go." He listened for a second more. "See ya in a couple." He looked at Aaron. "They're walking out the door now."

Aaron was the one that got Jack on the school bus in the morning, leaving for work after Jack was safely in Joanie's care on the bus. Of course, only the mornings he was home. Since Zach had finished his first year of college, he didn't mind Zach sleeping in a bit. He did enough around the home and taking care of Jack when he was gone.

He looked at Zach. "No breakfast for you?"

"After I take my shower, I'll take Harry for breakfast at Mama's place. Harry and I don't have to leave for the airport until 8:30."

Jack looked at his father. "Dad, when do you have to leave?"

"After I get you on the bus buddy," he smiled. Jack smiled at that.

Mudg bounded into the home through the garage door. Dave and Harry followed behind, setting their luggage by the front door. They heard Aaron and the boys talking in the kitchen and walked in. Aaron and Jack were finishing their oatmeal and toast.

Dave spied Aaron's coffee pot. He refilled Hotch's and then pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and poured one for Harry and then one for himself. He pulled the same trick as Aaron, adding some cold water. He took a big sip. Zach, smiling at Harry, looked at him.

"Yeah, I had an extra scotch last night after Harry went to bed; sue me." Zach held his hands up in the air like Morgan and Emily were pointing their weapons at him.

"It's all good Uncle Dave."

"Yeah, it's all good," Dave said rolling his eyes. "I got chased out of bed this morning around two thirty with a dog that had to take a dump." He glared at Zach. "Thanks to the ice cream he had earlier." Jack giggled, with Harry rubbing his back, smiling along. "And then I get chased out of bed at Zero Dark Thirty at Erin's beck and call. Fine day this is."

Zach looked at him. "You finished ranting?" he winked at Harry. Harry laughed at Dave as he just shook a finger at Zach.

Jack finished his breakfast and Aaron looked at his watch. "Jack, you've got to get going. Get your teeth brushed and into your clothes on for school. I know you'll want to say good-bye to Uncle Dave and Harry again. Get moving." Jack got off the chair and ran up the steps. Part of the routine that made the home work was Jack getting out what clothes he wanted to wear to school the night before. That way, he just had to dive into them after getting out of his pj's.

In the kitchen, Zach looked at Dave. "Can I make ya something to eat Uncle Dave?"

"Thanks Zach; no. The way it sounds, we're all heading for the BAU ready room and running to the jet. I've already called Mama S. She's got a box of doughnuts and rolls waiting for me to pick up for the flight," he smiled.

"Mama S?" Harry looked at the two of them.

Zach smiled. "She's the mother of my best friend and teammate at college." He looked at Harry. "You said you followed the team's stats?" Harry nodded. "Pete Stanlovsky," Zach smiled.

"He bats behind you," Harry smiled.

"He protects my butt. We've got speed and good contact hitters at the top of the batting order. They get on; pitchers can't pitch around me with Pete following me in the order. And Coach T has Pete protected as well."

"Harry," Aaron said, taking a swig of this coffee. "The Patriots middle hitting order, three through six, is Murder's Row. They all can swing with power for the fences. Yet, under Coach Taylor, they know how to hit pitches just to score runners. Clearing the fence isn't the only way to an RBI."

Harry smiled and pointed at Zach. "Sounds like you've got one helluva coach Zach."

"That's why I signed on there Harry," he smiled.

Jack blew into the kitchen with his book bag. Aaron took his assignment folder off the kitchen lunch counter and put it in Jack's bag, looking at his watch. "Jack, you got five minutes; make it fast."

Jack powered into Harry's legs. "Bye Harry; you check out Skype OK? It's the bomb!"

Harry bent over to look Jack in the eye. "Promise Jack; until then, I'll miss you." Harry pulled him up from the floor for a proper hug.

"I'll miss you too Harry," Jack smiled, rubbing his beard. Harry handed Jack to Dave. Jack threw his arms around Dave's neck.

"Miss you too Uncle Dave," he said, tightly gripping Dave's neck. "I love you."

"I love you and I'll miss you too Champino," Dave smiled, kissing Jack's cheek. Dave handed him to Aaron. Dave pulled Zach into a hug next.

"Dad, get the monster but be careful OK?" Jack whispered into his dad's ear.

"I will son; I promise," Aaron said kissing Jack. "Be Zach's partner, OK buddy?"

Jack leaned back away from his dad, still in his arms. "Just like you and Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"You rock," Aaron smiled.

"Zach and I roll dad," Jack answered. That was their standard good-bye. Mudg barked of the school bus approaching. Aaron gave Jack another hug and set him on the floor, helping him into his book bag.

Zach lifted him up for this hug. "I'll be waiting for you here this afternoon bro."

Jack hugged him. "Got it bro," Jack smiled. Zach put him down.

Jack reached out his hand to Harry. "Would you walk me part way to my bus? If the other guys see, they won't understand."

Harry took his hand. "I'd love to Jack," he broadly smiled. The two of them went out the front door. They got out the door and to the driveway. Jack stopped. "This is where we say good-bye isn't it Jack?"

He shook his head. "This is where we say 'I'll see you soon'," he smiled, taking off for the bus door that Joanie had open, waiting for him. Jack raced to the door and got on the first step. "Skype Harry!" He waved and got on the bus. Harry waved back.

Aaron, Zach and Dave watched from the window. Harry walked back into the home with Dave grabbing his one piece of luggage and his briefcase. Aaron and Zach were sharing a hug. Dave had already got his from Zach.

Aaron pulled out. "I love you son."

"Love you too dad; don't worry; just get the monster. That's good enough for Jack and me," he smiled. Aaron hugged him quickly again and grabbed the same that Dave had.

Dave stuck out his hand to Harry. "Talk to you soon my friend. Send me an email when you get back home," he smiled.

"Beth and me as well Harry," Aaron smiled, rubbing Harry's arm.

"You got it," he smiled. Dave headed out the door to his SUV in the driveway as Aaron gave Zach another quick hug and headed for the garage to his vehicle.

When they left, Harry looked at Zach. "Harry, I've got to take my shower and shave." He nodded Harry into the living room, picking up the TV remote. "You're preference in news channels?"

"I like CNN," he smiled. Zach turned to the station.

"Want to get online Harry while you're watching?" Harry looked at him with a question. "You can use my laptop."

Harry shook his head. "I've seen Jaci's. Those little things still scare."

Zach smiled at him. "You good then while I run off?"

Harry smiled. "I'm fine; you go get showered." Zach left for his bathroom. Harry watched the news a bit. When they went to commercial, he helped himself to another cup of coffee in the kitchen. He noticed Zach didn't drink coffee, so he shut the coffee maker off.

Zach walked into the living room fifteen minutes later, dressed in his usual cargo shorts, t-shirt and flip-flops. Harry smiled at him. "I shut the coffee maker off; hope you don't mind."

"Thanks Harry, that was on my to-do list. You ready to head out?"

"To the airport," Harry questioned.

"Nope; breakfast at a very special place," Zach smiled. "Did Uncle Dave let Mudg out after he had his breakfast?"

Harry shook his head. "He didn't have time."

"Then give me a couple of minutes before we head out."

"I could do the same thing," he smiled, making himself at home, heading up the steps to the bathroom.

They met back the foyer of the home. Zach gave Mudg a big rub down and Harry added his own love. "I'll see you again Mudg," Harry said. He got a happy bark in return.

Zach rubbed Mudg's head behind one ear and grabbed Harry's bag. They headed for the garage as Mudg went to find his spot on the kitchen floor with a vent close by. The humidity was rising again and Aaron had turned on the AC when he got up.

Zach pulled out of the garage with his truck, put the garage door down with the remote and made his way through the city streets, pulling up in a parking spot next to a restaurant. He and Harry got out and walked in. They noticed an open booth alongside one wall and headed for it.

Before they could sit down, they were intercepted by Mama Stanlovsky. "Hi you," she said, pulling Zach into a hug. "Uncle Dave was here earlier. We got the team taken of for him." Zach richly returned the hug with a large smile from Harry.

Zach introduced Harry to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry. Papa and I have heard a lot about you," she smiled. "Please, sit down. Michelle will be here in a flash."

As they sat down, Harry looked at Zach. "Papa?"

"Her husband; they're both old school Polish immigrants. They came looking for the American dream and found it. They bought the bakery next door thirty years ago that had been foreclosed. With hard, back breaking work, they got it cleaned and fixed up through a government grant and made a thriving business. Papa is the baker, which he loves." Zach looked around. "The restaurant: that's all Mama S," he smiled. "This is _her_ baby."

Michelle walked up with a large apple juice for Zach which she put on the table and a coffee cup on her tray. "Yes or no?" she smiled at Harry.

"I really shouldn't but yes," he smiled back.

"Need a few more minutes with the menus?"

"Yeah Michelle; Harry and I have been busy talking," Zach smiled. She moved away with a smile. "Anyway, when the business that was here went belly up, Josef and Mariska made the jump, bought the property, cleaned it up and walaa," he gestured around the place. Harry looked around at a sparkling, clean restaurant. "But Harry, we need to order and get going if we're gonna pick up Fran on time." Harry dived into his menu. Zach didn't need to look. Harry noticed and shut his. Michelle cruised back up and Harry repeated Zach's order.

As they enjoyed their French toast and bacon, Zach told Harry stories about him, Pete and Jack spending time together, especially the two trips to the state high school baseball playoffs.

Harry smiled at Zach. "Pete sounds like a wonderful friend."

"Actually Harry, Stan is a turd that burned my bacon," Zach said with his wicked smile. Pete, silently walking up, in his sport shorts, t-shirt and cook's apron stopped next to Harry.

Harry looked up and then at Zach. "Holy shit, he's bigger than you." The young men laughed and Zach introduced Harry to his best friend in the world. Pete slid in the booth next to Harry and wrapped his even longer, more muscled arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I hope you know how much you coming here this weekend meant to two Hotchner boys. And the dog tags; man, that was over the top." Pete gave Harry's shoulder a little extra tug. "Please tell me you had a great weekend here with everyone. I know those two families," Harry looked at him with a question. "The Hotchner's and Uncle Dave; and that BAU family; they're a pretty tight knit group."

Harry smiled. "Pete, I will never, ever forget this weekend."

Pete rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "Have a safe flight home Harry. I've got to get back to my kitchen." He and Harry shared a handshake.

"Get my email address from Cob; I want to be in on the action," he smiled, releasing the handshake.

"Promise Pete," Harry smiled. Pete disappeared back to the cook line. He looked at Zach. "You two are close," he smiled.

Zach shook his head. "From the second I met him, I knew I had a friend for life." Zach smiled. "You should see him with Jack," Zach smiled broader.

Harry shook his head. "I have no doubt Cob," he said, using Zach's baseball nickname. Zach pointed at him with a large smile. Michelle dropped off the tab and cleared their plates. Harry grabbed it. "Not this time Zach," he smiled.

"But I've got the tip Harry, and I'll arm wrestle you over that," he smiled.

"I won't argue with that. You know her," he smiled.

"She graduated with Pete and me," Zach smiled back. Before Harry could show Zach the bill, he put six dollars on the table and winked at Harry. The twenty-five dollars in the black folder added to Michelle's tip.

Harry smiled at Zach. "Before we go pick up Fran, I've got to make a pit stop. All the coffee is catching up to me."

"Right behind you Harry," Zach smiled.

As they rose out of the booth, Harry eyed Zach. "I remember what Dave said in LA. Do I want to be in the same bathroom with you?"

Zach laughed. "I'll hold off until I hear you leave," he smiled, rubbing Harry's shoulder. He handed him his truck keys with a wink. Zach walked out the restaurant five minutes later, after giving Mama S. another hug. Harry was buckled into his seat with the truck running.

As Zach got in, Harry looked at him. "I should give you some gas money. The last time I dealt with this kind of humidity was in the jungle."

Zach shook his head. "Uncle Dave pays for one fill up a month. And he's due," Zach smiled, pointing to his gas gauge.

"Honestly Zach, with gas prices as they are and with ride you have, that I fully support, what does it take to fill this baby up?"

Zach shook his head with a smile. "It's a good thing dad and Uncle Dave make six figures at Bureau," he smiled as he backed out. Harry zeroed him in the eye. "If I run it down to a quarter tank, just about a hundred bucks."

"Holy shit," Harry said.

Zach laughed. "That's what dad and Uncle Dave say when I hand them my receipts." They made small talk on their way to Morgan's place.

As he pulled up to the curb, he looked at Harry. "You stay put; I'll go get Fran." Harry nodded his head in agreement. A couple minutes later, Zach walked out, carrying Fran's luggage bag. He helped her into the backseat on Harry's side, walked around his truck and put her luggage bag next to Harry's and got in.

The chatted about the wonderful evening they had last night. As that subject died down, Fran looked at Zach. "How much of what the team does in the field does your dad share with you. I can hardly get a word out of Derek."

Zach shook his head. "Not much; I think doesn't want to expose me to the kind of people they profile. All I get from him is updates."

Harry looked at him. "Updates?"

"Yeah, like we're in the air, we're here; heads down in the case; delivered profile; got a break or closing in on a suspect."

"Have you heard from your dad?" Fran wondered.

"Yeah; they're already in the air on the jet."

Harry looked at him. Zach smiled. "My cell buzzed in my pocket while we were driving to the restaurant. I knew what the message was, so I didn't look at it until I was using the bathroom."

"Your dad and Dave did say they would be out quick," Harry noted.

"When the Director calls Chief Strauss to get the team out, they don't mess around," he said, pulling off the freeway to airport exit. Thankfully, traffic going into DC was lighter than normal with some federal workers taking an extra day of vacation after the holiday weekend.

Zach looked in the mirror at his passenger in the back seat. "What airline Fran?"

"I'm flying United," she answered.

Harry smiled, turning in his seat. "Me too; maybe we can kill some time together before our flights board."

"I'd like that Harry," Fran smiled. "My husband, Derek's dad was a Vietnam veteran as well."

Zach pulled up to second level of the airport to the departure level. He pulled up to the curb by the door marked for United flights and parked the truck. Harry got out and helped Fran out of the truck. Zach grabbed the two pieces of luggage and took them to curbside check-in for United. He set them down and handed the man behind the counter a ten dollar bill with a smile. "Take of these two OK?" The man nodded his head with a smile and the two of them got checked in for their flights home.

Fran pulled Zach into a hug. "It was good to see you again Zach," she said in his ear.

As Zach pulled out of the hug, he smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "It was great to see you again Fran. Stop by the next time you're in town."

Fran smiled, with a nod of her head. "Can you do me a favor Zach?"

Zach gave her a puzzled look. "Sure; what do you need?"

"I don't have one of those smart phones. Can you get a message to Derek to tell him you got me here to the airport? And to have him call me tonight, if anything, just to say 'hi'?"

Zach smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's easy enough."

"Thanks Zach. I know you have a special good-bye to say." She looked at Harry. "I'll meet you inside."

Harry nodded his head as Fran walked in the sliding doors. Harry looked at Zach. "You and Jack going to be OK?"

"You know better Harry. Besides, Beth is in the city and comes around more to check on us and Jess does too. We'll be fine. And we've got a special set of dog tags as well."

Harry eyes filled with tears. "I'm gonna miss you boys," he said. "This weekend was so special for me."

Zach pulled him into a hug. "For all of us as well Harry."

They shared a quiet moment in each other arms, neither wanting to let go. _I'm the adult_ Harry thought and finally pulled away. He stuck out his hand to Zach. "Do me a favor and send the same kind of message to Dave please."

Zach took his hand and smiled. "You got it Harry. Have a safe flight. Please send me an email when you get home."

"I promise Zach," Harry smiled. The shared another quick hug and Harry went in the doors. Zach waved to Harry and Fran as they met up and then went to his truck.

-CM00-

Forty five minutes later, the team on the jet had just finished their briefing with Garcia about the case. Erin Strauss had joined them, at the Director's insistence to run interference with the political ramifications of the high profile case so Hotch could concentrate on leading his team.

They had started their own discussions as usual about the case, when Morgan's cell beeped with a text message. Thinking it was from Garcia he pulled it off his belt and looked at it. Emily, sharing one of the two top of seats with him, sitting across from Hotch and Rossi, looked over his shoulder.

_Mom Morgan is safely at airport; Harry as well. They're going to kill some time together until their flights leave. Mom said for you to call her tonight, if not anything to say 'hi'. Please tell Uncle Dave and dad._

_And btw, I'm still right. You're a Mama's boy. :D_

_Z_

Emily smiled at him. "Yes you are."

###

**A/N: Just like I still have Emily as part of the team, I will have Erin Strauss as well. I know that's against CM canon. However, it's my story.**

**Protecting a hitter is a common practice in baseball. If you've got a really good hitter, opposing teams and their pitchers can pitch around that batter, giving him a walk to first base and try to get an out with a weaker batter. With another strong hitter behind your "go to" hitter, putting a runner on base, whether other runners are already on or not, is not the best defensive strategy. With the Patriots line-up, Coach T has Pete/Stan protected as well. That is a monster line-up for baseball.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Exactly two weeks later, the Hotchner home was alive with people once again. It was Zach's 19th birthday. His grandparents and Jess were there along with Beth. Dave was there of course; and Father Jimmy had been invited as well. Hannah had made Zach's favorite meal: Chicken Tetrazzini and John had been finally able to "buy" his grandson that beer he wanted to do Memorial Day weekend. Beth and Jess made the rest with Zach's other favorite: Chinese Cole Slaw and the garlic cheese bread that he and Jack shared a passion for.

As Jess and Beth cleaned the kitchen, with Hannah joining them at the lunch counter to talk, the guys were in the living room of the Hotchner home, watching the Nationals baseball game. Zach's presents for his birthday were piled on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jack was itching for Zach to open them. "Jack, not until Beth, Grandma and Aunt Jess can watch," he said to his brother sitting in his lap. John smiled at his grandsons. Father Jimmy and Dave exchanged grins as well.

When the ladies joined the group in the living room, Jack looked at his brother with big eyes of suggestion. Aaron smiled at them both. "Dive in Zach." Beth sat down next to Aaron on the couch and Jack slid out of Zach's lap to stand next to him.

Zach opened the card on the top. He helped Jack read the front and then opened it, grabbing a small envelope before it fell out of the card. He read the rest of the card to Jack and roared with laughter. "A Catholic priest with a sense of humor; nice," he teased. He opened the small envelope to see a gift card to Kohl's, where Zach bought most of his clothes. "Thanks Father Jimmy; you didn't have to." Kohl's was the store they discovered when Gino, Dave's tailor had directed them there. Aaron and Jess bought all of Jack's clothes there as well.

"It's my pleasure Zach; be a dashing, handsome young man on campus."

"Thanks again Father Jimmy, but I prefer to blend in with the crowd." Jimmy laughed, knowing that was true; however Zach got his message on what he wanted him to do with the gift card.

As Zach pulled the first present off the top of the pile, Aaron pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial button. "Hey Sean I'm putting you on speaker phone. Zach's opening it now." He pulled Jack into his lap.

"Hi big brother; Zach Happy Birthday, but hurry, we're sorta busy here tonight at the restaurant."

"Hi Uncle Sean," Zach said. "I'm on it." Jack chatted with Sean as Zach opened Sean's present. It was the latest version of a video game that Zach wanted. Zach's face lit up with a smile. "Thanks Uncle Sean; you're the bomb!"

"Happy Birthday Zach; Zach, Aaron, Jack and Beth and the rest of the crew: I love all of you and thank you for including me in this. But I really have to run back into the kitchen." The Hotchner's all said a quick good-bye with everyone else joining in.

Zach opened another present. From his grandparents he looked at a new Atlanta Braves grey t-shirt in the box. "Jessica told me your other one has holes upon holes," Hannah admonished.

"But it's still my fav gram," he smiled. As he pulled it out to look at it, two more small envelopes fell to ground. One was another Kohl's gift card as well as a gas gift card. Hannah looked at him. "Grandpa and I expect you to use that for the same thing as Father Jimmy." Zach smiled, pointing at his friend.

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa; I will." He paused. "And the old t-shirt will go in the garage can."

Jessica looked to heavens. "Thank you." Father Jimmy laughed.

Jess, while helping in the spring when Zach was traveling with his college baseball team had noticed his favorite Braves sweatshirt was showing its wear as well when she did laundry. She got him a new one, along with a handsome white polo shirt with the Braves logo embroidered into the upper left chest. "Thanks Jess; you're the bomb," he said, standing up to reach her in the chair next to couch and gave her a kiss. Dave silently slipped out of the room, pointing at Mudg to stay put. Father Jimmy petted Mudg to keep him there.

The next present Zach opened was from Beth. It revealed the same book Harry had read on his plane trip. Zach had talked about wanting to get it after Harry had told him about it when they played cribbage the first night of Harry's visit. Yet, while Harry's was the paperback edition, Zach's was a hard bound one. Zach smiled at her. "Open the cover Zach," Beth quietly said. He did and noticed the inside front cover.

_To Zach, God bless you for your commitment to the veterans of our country. It is wonderful to hear a story of that much respect from such a young man as you. Happy Birthday Zach and I wish you many more. Please keep true to your commitmen_t. It was signed with a flourish _W. E. B. Griffin_.

Zach looked at Beth. "I had already bought the book for you. As curator of the museum, I'm in on the emails of 'notables'," she said, using the quote signs, "that are visiting. He was in town last week and I got to meet him. I told him your story with Harry and asked if he would do that for you," she smiled. "He was more than willing."

Zach stood up and reached across his dad and Jack and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Beth; this is totally awesome." John and Hannah looked at each other with smiles. They understood where Zach was with Beth and we're very glad that Zach was so supportive of Aaron moving on.

That left three packages on the table. Zach looked at the one from his dad. "Not your usual wrapping style," Zach said.

"Nope."

"Yeah, it's better," Zach goaded, looking at this dad.

Aaron shook his head. "It's your birthday, so I'll give up quick. Beth wrapped it for me. Happy?"

Zach gave his dad his big-ass Hotchner BS smile. "Yup." Everyone laughed heartily at the exchange. Zach pulled the paper off to reveal a Blue-Ray version of _Pacific_, the companion piece to _Band of Brothers _done by the same Tom Hanks/Steven Spielberg collaboration. It was about the Marines in the Pacific Theater of World War II. Zach had wanted it for a long time. He rubbed his dad's shoulder, shaking his head. "Thanks dad; I don't know what to say."

"Say you are going to enjoy watching it," Aaron said with a smile, rubbing his oldest son's head.

"More than once dad; you know I've just about burned out my _Band of Brothers_ DVD's."

Beth looked at Jess and pointed. "Mental note for Christmas?"

"Sounds like an Uncle Sean gift to me," Jess smiled back.

Jack pulled the next one package off and handed it to Zach. "This one is from me Zach."

Zach, looking at the huge gift tag in Jack's handwriting, said, "Gee bro, I'd have never known."

"Z-man, just open it," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"OK JP, I am." Dave silently entered back on the scene. Zach looked at the wrapping. "You cheated too, didn't you?"

Jack smiled at him. "Not really Zach. I put the tape on where Beth told me to," he smiled.

Zach smiled. "OK bro, I'll let you skate."

"And you didn't me?" Aaron asked with a smile.

Zach looked him in the eye. "You put the tape in the right place?" he fiendishly smiled. He got the mini-Hotchner glare. "Didn't you just say it's my birthday?" with another Zach Hotchner BS smile.

Aaron looked at Beth and then Hannah. "I give up," he said, leaning into the couch back, shaking his head. The group roared as Zach opened Jack's present.

Pulling the tissue paper open, Zach looked in the box to reveal of scroll of paper tied in ribbons that matched the green and yellow school colors of George Mason University. Zach looked at Jack. "Bro, you are really busted now."

Jack smiled. "Zach, please…."

"OK, OK," he smiled. Zach pulled the ribbons off and unrolled the paper, looking at the unmistakable handwriting of his brother. Zach read it out loud.

_Dear Zach I'm getting to be a big guy now. On the days that dad is home, this paper promises that dad will get the cereal box down from the cupboard and a bowl. I can make my own breakfast. And I know how to watch TV. And even if dad isn't home, you can do it the night before. So you can sleep in one day a week during summer vacation. Love, Jack_

Zach looked at his brother, the little man that listened to his words on that dark afternoon, and more importantly, trusted his words. He pulled Jack off his dad's lap and into a strong hug. "Thanks JP. Best birthday gift ever."

Jack pulled out of the hug. "Really Z-man?"

"Really bro; I will treasure this forever," Zach said, holding the piece of paper in his hand. All the adults in the room knew that Zach would tuck that piece of paper away and hold on to it for the years to come. He put his forehead to Jack's. "Now here's the big part: I'm going to hold you to that promise," he smiled.

Jack pulled back, giving him the Aaron Hotchner serious look. "Zach, it's a done deal."

"You rock bro," Zach smiled.

"And you roll bro," Jack said with a smile. The brothers shared a high five. Aaron and Beth exchanged a look and a smile.

The last package on the table was from Uncle Dave. Zach reached and opened it. Once again, pushing aside the tissue paper, he looked inside and then at Dave. He shook his head. "Uncle Dave…"

"Zach, my thank you for all that you did for Harry. And I'm not just talking about Memorial Day weekend. The weekend you spent with me in LA. I needed family and talked your dad into letting you come along. You didn't disappoint me. This," he gestured at the package, "is my way of saying thank you."

"Uncle Dave," Zach seriously looked at Dave. "You don't need to buy me expensive gifts to do that. A simple 'thank you' works for me."

"I know that Zach. I truly do. But indulge the old man," he smiled.

Jack looked at Zach. "Z-man, what is it?" he almost whispered. Zach showed Jack the replica Braves home jersey with the number 31 on the back along with the name "Maddux" across the shoulders. Zach wore the number 31 because of how Greg Maddux played the professional game of baseball. Father Jimmy, along with Grandpa John, remembered Zach's words in their heads. "That man played the game using his brains and then his abilities." Zach played baseball the same way.

"Whoa Zach," Jack said. "A Greg Maddux jersey?"

"Yeah JP," he said shaking his head. "Uncle Dave, I've wanted one of these and have been saving for it."

Dave smiled. "I know Zach."

"But Uncle Dave, that means I know how much this costs. I can't accept this."

Dave looked at Zach with a smile. "Pull the first fold of that jersey up and look again."

Zach did, unfolding the top half of the jersey and looked at another card. He pulled it out and gently opened it. It was from the rest of the team. In JJ's handwriting, a message was added. _This is from all of us Zach. We all contributed. It was just Uncle Dave's idea. Happy Birthday. We love you. Thank you for backing your dad; and backing us._ They all had signed it. "And for the record, Emily wrapped it," Dave said with laughter in his eyes.

Zach showed the card to his dad, with tears in his eyes. His dad shook his head as he read the card. Beth rubbed Aaron's back, looking over his shoulder. When Aaron finished, looking at Dave, Beth handed the card to Hannah.

Dave smiled at Aaron with a wink. "Zach, look a little deeper into that box." Pulling the jersey out and laying it across his right thigh, he dug in a bit deeper and pulled out a larger envelope. "That's from me Zach; and I just pulled the strings to get them. It didn't cost me a penny."

Zach opened the envelope and pulled out eight tickets to Turner Field, home of the Atlanta Braves, for the their games Saturday night and Sunday afternoon against the Washington Nationals, the third weekend in August; just before he started school. Zach pulled the tickets out, looked at Dave and then Jack.

"Bro, plug your ears again."

Jack looked at his dad. "Why do they both make me do this? I've heard them both say bad words before. Don't they know I know better than to say them?" Father Jimmy, along with Grandpa Hotchner roared.

"Zach, don't start. My book editor owes me. She has a friend in the Braves ticket office. The hotel suite, for the four of you," he waved his hand. "I've got the reward points. How the four of you get there is your problem."

Zach put the jersey on the coffee table and stepped over it give Dave a hug. "Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach said in his ear. Zach pulled out from the hug. "And congratulations on the Best Seller List," Zach smiled.

"Thanks Zach. But I've got one more present for you. It's in the kitchen."

He and Dave walked in with Jack running to join them. The rest followed. Zach's laptop, with the top shut was on the lunch counter. "Sit down Zach." He did and pulled Jack into his lap.

Dave opened the laptop to reveal a Skype screen. A handwritten sheet of paper said _Happy Birthday Zach!_ "Now," Dave simply said.

The paper pulled down to the reveal the smiling face of Harrison Scott. "Happy Birthday Zach!" he smiled. "Hi Jack."

"Harry!" the boys said together.

###

**A/N: And so we once again come to end of our journey. Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts, etc. I appreciate them all. To everyone else, a simple thank you for reading!**

**The usual end of story shout outs: the gang at CM Rev, the Twitter gang, the OK teacher and hxchick. Hugs and luvs to all of you.**

***Knightly bow to Jedi Master***


End file.
